-The Forgotten One
by Sailor Skull
Summary: Yuugi is a young talented and powerful light bearer who loves to learn and discover new things; his love for uncovering the past leads him down a dangerous path. In a world where historical events should be forgotten, he digs in little to deeply.
1. The Young Light Bearer Yuugi!

The young light bearer smiles sadly as right hand hovers over his forearm to heals his many wounds, he was getting good at healing. But only thanks to the many bullies that came his way, being a fifteen year old who looked like a ten year old never helped, that and his being labelled as a nerd.

Mutou Yuugi sighs softly, his wounds was all healed for the day.

The young man closing his eyes, hiding those large purple orbs under the lids. Listening to the sound of the heavy rain he amused the idea that someone was crying for him.

Yuugi blinks his eyes open, then standing from his bed where he had been sitting he moves over to his table. Pulling out his chair from under he flops down into the seat, he then start struggling out of his navy jacket that was part of his school's uniform, letting fall on the back on the chair.

Reaching for a small blacked coloured jar he starts the homework set for him.

On opening the jar a small 'shadow' floated out, it start bobbing up and down of the mouth of the jar like there was an invisible string keeping it from getting away.

Setting the jar to one side and not really paying attention to the shadow, he take out a small piece of silver about the size of a two pence piece and just as thin. He was surprised when they given him the silver, that was normally for third year students, so being a first year he should only be working on copper.

Yuugi knew what was happening.

Some powers could be liken to muscles, the more it is used or worked the firmer and stronger it becomes. Because Yuugi has been healing himself non-stop everyday after school, his light had grown.

But that was only one thing. Yuugi uses the basics and only using the basics for the passed nine years not wanting out shine anyone. It was only a little while ago that he learned that building up a solid foundation at its source could cause someone to become powerful.

Most people want to more on from basics once they finished learning them, but never mastering them. Yuugi had moved on now that he was in first year in school high, there was no way he could get away with this form any more. Of course he knew most things in theories and practised the movements, but never put any real power behind it.

'Smelting' as it was called, had become a favourite past time at the beginning of the year, he was a big lover of history and wanted to know how light bearers in olden times used their power.

Yuugi blinks as his white hot light flashes over the silver, it was time for the shadow. Quickly calling upon it and asking it nicely rather than forcing it, the tiny shadow listened to his request and he starts to 'smelt' the silver and shadow.

Yuugi power light forces the metal to bubble refining it, as this happened the shadow dances around the melting piece then engulfs in it's darkness. The light causes the shadow to become deeper blacker.

Yuugi spoken out a few choice words as the light from his soul flickered wildly, the light focus upon the silver and shadow that was now one.

It was all over. The light had faded and the silver and shadow was no longer there. It their place was a beautiful crafted silver ring.

Yuugi smiles as he picks it up and carefully turns it over in his hand. It was lovely. He places over his thumb on his left hand and held it in front of his face. Normally these things are abilities, this one Yuugi was for a simply water fuse, nothing too grand.

"Now then," Yuugi says to himself as he leans back in his seat, "What should I practice on today?"

Yuugi thinks carefully, once he learned that doing something over and over could result in a stronger outcome he had been practising with other things. Not that Yuugi wanted to be all powerful, he just liked be able to do something. The love of learning new things and improving it caused his heart to be joyful.

"Swords of light? Yeah, why not." Yuugi says to himself as he leans a little more away from the table, he held his hands out before him palms facing the table. A yellow glow formed a soon little swords the size and length of a normal pencil, appears on the table's surface.

Sword Of Light was used for battles, Yuugi was not a fighter nor did he want to be. But still he wanted to know everything there was to know about his power, every thing a light bearer could do he wanted to do.

As he grins at his twin swords Yuugi never dreamed that his love for learning, love for discovery, love for knowledge would cause the world as he knew it become unbalance.


	2. From Summon To Transfer!

"This one is good..." Yuugi says weakly which was followed by a small cough, he leans back into the pillows resting behind him. Yuugi was sitting up in bed, covers over his legs back deep in a mountain of pillow while reading yet another thick book.

Yuugi was sick. Which had shocked him greatly. Yuugi could heal his own broken bones, could stop his bleeding, could save his own life if needed. Yuugi never really used his light healing for sickness because he rarely gotten ill.

Now he was hunting for hundreds of books learning everything he could on healing virus, bacterium, disease and any other micro organism that made a person sick.

"Need more books." Yuugi moans out as his chest starts hurting again, "Need input. Need input." he says like a robot.

"Needs rest. Needs rest." Another voice came from the doorway mimicking his robot tone. Yuugi blinks through glassy at his grandfather, the old man was carrying a tray of soup towards him, carefully and skilfully stepping over the piles upon piles of books.

"_Grandpa_." Yuugi moans out with a smiles, he wanted to heal himself but it seems like that was not going to happen.

"_Yuugi_." The grey haired man mimics again, he places the tray on the bed side table and turns to look at the books at the bottom of the bed. "Yuugi, please sleep, rest and get well."

"But I want to learn." Yuugi says with a sigh, "Teach me Grandpa, you was a Healer once."

"No." Mutou Sugoroku said firmly as he shakes his head, he leans over and takes the book out of Yuugi's hand. "There is a reason for this Yuugi, my healing and the world around us healing are different. Perhaps one day I shall, but for now eat this and take those pills over. And sleep!"

Sugoroku started mumbling under his breathe as he began moving the books off of the bed; Yuugi leans over and takes the tray sliding it over his lap, he spoons it into his mouth. The soup held no taste to it.

Wiggling his nose Yuugi continued in regardless, knowing that he had not eaten well for a couple of days. Forcing it down he sees his grandfather sitting on the edge of his bed watching him.

"Have you thought about getting some monster?" Sugoroku asks out of the blue, "You can not always use your light. Because you're using it too much this illness has caught hold of you."

Yuugi swallow thickly, he did not know that his grandfather had noticed. Yuugi uses his whole power when practising, and until he ran dry. Three days ago Yuugi formed his Swords Of Light 1000 times in a row before going to sleep, as well as other things.

"Monster are used freely now a days," Sugoroku said as he turns and looks across Yuugi's room, books and games was piled up to the ceiling, the other side of the room could not be seen, some of Yuugi's books and scrolls was making their way out into the hallway just outside his room. "The use of those cards makes it easier."

Yuugi continues his light meal with a smile, he loved when his grandfather started talking about his path, like he was about to.

"When I was a young man," Sugoroku began as he stares at the books, "We did not have cards, we had rocks, large rocks. So only those who could have the space for them for have monster at there side. And because of them being rocks, we could not carry them around. No," he turns to Yuugi a small frown appear, "When we summoned them, we then had to transfer them. People do not use transfer for monster any more."

"I want to learn." Yuugi breathes out trying to image using such a skill.

"From summon to transfer," Sugoroku said seemingly not hearing his grandson, "That why most people needed light bearers back then. No other bearer other than light bearers could use transfer, well maybe dark bearers, but everyone knew that just not as good! And it took longer for the monsters to reach them!"

"Also if you did not know a light bearer to transfer your monster," Sugoroku carries on, "Then they had to make their own way to their masters. Only the rich had enough man power to take their monsters with them."

"Grandpa." Yuugi says as he removes the tray and slaps the pills out of their casing, "Can I learn to transfer, and not just monsters."

"Only ten people in history knew how to transfer themselves." Sugoroku said with a tight smile, "You are strong Yuugi, but if you was to do so, you would bring unwanted attention to yourself."

"..." Yuugi takes the pills in his mouth, drinking them down with the glass of water that was there he slowly lowers himself down under the covers, suddenly feeling tired.


	3. Thinking about Getting A Monster?

Yuugi was feeling a lot better but just in case his grandfather was letting him stay home a little longer. It was strange being at home during a day that wasn't a weekend. He did not know what to do with himself, most of the practices he done was always at night the time when light bearers were at their weakest.

Yuugi had been training himself during that time, he was strong at night, so he feared what would happen in the light of day.

Yuugi sighs as he wanders around his room, he was pile his books up again. To make room he was piling them outside...again, this time much neater and along the walls. His grandfather did not care, in fact he always bought anything Yuugi wanted without question.

'Thinks it would make up for no parents?' Yuugi thinks as he carries some more and kneeing down he sat them beside the wall then straighten them up, 'Does he feel guilty?'

Yuugi's father and mother died when he was four. They were attacked because who his grandfather was or had been. After that Mutou Sugoroku ran with Yuugi into a neutral zone, where all kinds of bearers and kinds lived together. Yuugi did at times feel people staring at him, they knew who he was, they knew by living in that city they could not harm him unless they wanted to be kicked out.

"Maybe I will think about getting some monsters..." Yuugi says as he stands, he walks away from his room and heads for the stairs. As he reaches the bottom he listens to his surrounds trying to see where his grandfather was.

"Grandpa." Yuugi calls almost lazily, he makes his way to the front of the house where it becomes a shop. Walking through the doors he blinks at his grandfather talking to some people. Waving Yuugi got his attention, he points to the door without saying nothing not wanting to disturb them, at his grandfather's nod he leaves.

The place to summon a monster was not to far from his home, most school had centres also, but he did not want to do it there.

Yuugi walks down his street feeling the gazes of those around him, he wondered what it would have been like to live outside a neutral zone. For those who was neutral they got no word from the outside world and lived in their little bubble, if another war started between the dark bearers with their alley and the light bearers and their alley also, then no one would really know.

Sugoroku was known. It was hard for him not to be known; while he was a light bearer, Sugoroku once served under the dark bearers's leader some 5000 years ago. He lived through the Forgotten Millennium War.

Yuugi walks through the sliding doors that opened with a swoosh, he looks around at the coins. These coins was what the monster started out like, people did not have to hunt for their own like in the past. Others hunted the monster sealed them with coins and then had common people use cards. If anything happened to the cards the monsters would return to their coin state.

Yuugi stares at the monster, he did not really want any monsters.

'Rather be at home reading or playing games...' Yuugi thinks as he studies the monsters wondering why he came, 'Oh yeah, I was getting bored at home.'

Yuugi notices some more people staring and gives them a bright sweet smile, they returned it. Most people just looked for a moment then carried on with their lives, others did not.

'I want to learn how to heal sickness.' Yuugi thinks his mind going back to a few days ago, 'Transfer... maybe maybe I can go to the library instead. I can at least get some idea of what to look for.'

Yuugi turns and walks away from the display cases with the coins upon coins of coins. Yuugi turns right and blinks, he sees the bus he needed for library. Breaking out into a flat out Yuugi never takes his eyes off the bus, it was too late. As he reaches there the bus's doors had already closed and the bus itself started pulling away.

Yuugi let out a heavy sigh as he leans over and catching his breathe. A noise quickly causing him to spin around.

"Jonouchi-kun!" Yuugi cries out in surprise, "You're meant to be at school!"

"So are you." Jonouchi says with a grin as he comes closer and pats the purple hair of the smaller teen. "What ya doing in these parts?"

"Thinking about getting a monster." Yuugi admits shyly lowering his head, Jonouchi grins at the mention of monster, "But now I want to go to the library."

Jonouchi's grin drops and he slammed his palm into his forehead, "Yuugi. You really need to stop reading! Its bad for the brain!" Letting his hand fall he stares at his friend, "Come on, lets go back to that place and get you a monster, even if its a small one."

"Sure." Yuugi answers with a small laugh, "Jonouchi-kun, your tail is showing."

"Yeah I know," Jonouchi says as the were-dog shakes it a little, "Can't be helped, its coming up to a full moon."


	4. Kuriboh! The Transfer Worked!

"So that's how its done!" Yuugi cries out joyfully as he jumps up, around him was the new or old however one looked at it, books. Twenty-eight books all for transfer were opened, he brought them and studied them endlessly.

It long last he found out how to transfer, his little Kuriboh floats upside down above his head humming happily as his master cheered.

"We did it Kuriboh!" Yuugi says placing the book down and opens his arms for the round hairy creature to into a hug. The monster did not hesitate, he hums loudly and floats down into Yuugi's waiting arms.

Yuugi rubs his face against the smooth soft fur/hair and laughs. Letting an arm drop he reaches for his phone and held it to his ear.

"Jonouchi-kun! You still there?" Yuugi said down the phone, "Its here, Kuriboh came! The transfer worked!"

"Great! Wow! You really did it!" Jonouchi's voice came through, "What you going to do now?"

"Sent it back to your place and then bring it back here... a few times." Yuugi answers with a small voice, "Is that okay?"

"Sure, just so long as it doesn't eat my homework again," Jonouchi said with a growl, "The one time I actually do my homework and it gets eaten!"

"Sorry about that," Yuugi replies bowing his head even though Jonouchi could not see him, "I thought I had it that time, didn't know it would have to spend the night... also it never eats everything of mine..."

"Hope it won't do that again," Jonouchi said with a sigh, "I'm writing it again now."

"Maybe we should leave it for the night then," Yuugi thinks aloud, "Perhaps at school, we could use the field at the back and we can see if it happens without needing our phones."

"Yeah.." Jonouchi says as he thinks about it also, "Yeah, that sounds alright. See you in the morning then. Night."

"Good night." Yuugi replies as clicks his phone off once he heard his friend was gone.

Yuugi blinks as he watching his kuriboh moves away from him, it floats humming its happy little hum. It reaches the wall but instead of bumping into it, it went right through.

"Kuriboh!" Yuugi calls as he stands; he was not really worried, his kuriboh listens well enough to him... but only him, to everyone else that ball of fluff was a nightmare to be around and it never respected their things choosing to eat their belongings.

Yuugi stood out in the hallway, his kuriboh was not in sight. A small hum was heard and Yuugi starts walking to the end of the hallway, the only way was up. Grabbing the rope that hung down he pulls some step ladders that was connected to the ceiling. Yuugi's room was in the attic of the home, but there was another place, a tower like room that stuck out at the top.

Climbing the ladder he glances through the gloom, the places was dusty. Coming further on up he moves towards the sounds of the gently humming.

Yuugi frowns lightly as he stares at a stone sand coloured box the size of a coffin, it had old writings on its side. He grew nervous as he suddenly felt a lot of protections completely covering the walls, windows and ceiling of this attic room. It was light power, but there was something underlined in it.

The kuriboh was sitting upon the box just staring at him.

"Don't worry." Yuugi told his kuriboh as he moves closer, "This is my Grandpa's power."

Kuriboh it not look at all worried about the room, it kept staring almost like it was waiting for something.

Yuugi's purples eyes went back on the wall. It had to be something from the Forgotten Millennium War, it was in ancient Egyptian. That was the period and place it happened, right in the heart of Egypt during the rule of young Pharaoh Atem.

Pharaoh Atem himself was still ruling over the dark bearers. He like everyone else could not remember the war, nor what bought the war about. Everyone blamed it on a person that they could not remember, a person who was over a shadowy image in the memories.

They called this person; 'The Forgotten One'

It was told that it any remembered the name of 'that' person, then it would bring about the end of the world.

Yuugi walks forwards and knees down in front of the box. He wanted to know, his love for history made him search out for the name of 'The Forgotten One', still no one to this day remembers only recalls slight events.

Taking a deep breathe Yuugi places his hands upon the box and lifts up the lid. The protections on the boxes meant nothing to him, since he was young he used his power to unseal unreadable books, so like his healing he was strong in that area.

As the lid opened a bright light shone out, causing Yuugi to blink against it. But it did not blind him, because lights do not harm light bearers sight unless there is another more powerfully than them.

Yuugi's mouth parts slightly, his eyes widen. He could not believe what he was seeing.


	5. Sennen Key!

"Yuugi!" Sugoroku cries out loud causing Yuugi to jump and close the lid fast, spinning around he blinks and his angry grandfather marching towards him.

"Grandpa!" Yuugi says lowering his head knowing he was in the wrong, "...sorry..."

"Sorry? Do you even know what you are 'sorrying' me about?" Sugoroku asks as he hovers over the young man. The old man gazes over the stone box and sighs out.

"I do now..." Yuugi admits shamed face, "I knew there would be something inside from Egypt, but I never thought it would be_ that_!"

Sugoroku turns to his grandson, the child that grown into a powerful light bearer and he was still getting stronger. He blames himself, in olden times bearers broken up their blood lines with normal humans, because it was said that pure two bearers of the same kind would have a child with outstanding strength, strength that could rip apart their fleshly body and kill the soul.

Sugoroku knew well that strong bearers would appear during the fourth generation. His father and mother was light bearers and he knew that his own father's father was a light bearer as well; his wife was a light bearer, as was their son. When his son kept to him and requested to marry his lover 2000 years ago with the promise of not having a child, he allowed this.

Yuugi was an accident. They had thought that he could not live to see his first birthday, however feeling sorry for the baby Sugoroku tried to lessen the pain it was going through, by pouring thousands upon thousands of Shadows into him from his Sennen Key.

The same Sennen Key Yuugi had just discovered.

Sugoroku came forward and opens the lid once more, there was the Key shining brightly. He had already given ownership over to his grandson when he was eight days old, it was time.

"Yuugi, would you like to learn to use this?" Sugoroku asks turning to his grandson's surprised face, "I can teach you, however with this you would be its guardian."

"I understand!" Yuugi cries out balling his fist as his excitement took over him and he starts shaking, "I know all about the Sennen Items, why they was made, what they mean to the dark bearers, why they had to be scatted and why the Pharaoh's court had to leave."

"Why the Pharaoh's court had to leave... huh?" Sugoroku repeats with a sad smile, "Yuugi, no one remembers what happened at the beginning on the war to understand why we needed to break away at the end. Most of the start Pharaoh Atem's rule no one can recall. We no longer know who was the emery, one of the reasons why bearers broke away from each other."

"Mmmm..." Yuugi hums as he listens taking everything in, "A mystery waiting to be unlocked by someone."

"Yuugi." Sugoroku said in a warning voice, a deep frown appears, "Have you seen the writings from that period. The mention of 'The Forgotten One' is filled in those spaces, blurred over until one remembers. Do not try and found out, just focus of the Key for now."

"Yes, yes." Yuugi says quickly, his excitement clearly showing once again.

"You know what 'sub-space' is right?" Sugoroku questions as he closes the box and takes a seat on the box and Yuugi settles more comfortably on the floor.

"Sub-spaces are forces that are the 'in-between', bearers can place object in this 'space'," Yuugi says smiling at his grandfather was nods, "A little over 2000 years ago it was only light, dark, air and water bearers that was able to make these sub-spaces. But since then the 'smelting' method allowed everything one to have sub-spaces. With limited spaces depending on how much money you have, smelting sub-spaces items is big business and it takes a lot of time and power to do."

"Mm." Sugoroku nods his head as his grandson spoke, pleased that he was so informed. "Yuugi, have you heard of the Soul Room before?"

"People say it is a myth." Yuugi said but glances at the box, "But it was said that the Sennen Key could open the doors to the Soul Room, no one knows how true this is. It has been about 4000 years since it was last used... right?"

"The Sennen Key can indeed open the Soul Room," Sugoroku replies as he stroke his beard in thought, "It also can be used as a sub-space." A grin appears over his face, "Much much more than any normal sub-space. As long as you do not take out anything or overly move things about in the main Soul Room, more things can be added. Rooms can be created."

"That means..." Yuugi says getting an idea what his grandfather was getting at.

"Yes, once you learn how to fully use the Sennen Key," Sugoroku said laughing a little, "We can shove all your games, books and junk inside your very Soul! Then I can have my house back. I tripped twice in the hallway you know."


	6. Drained Of Power!

"_whoa._" Was the first words out of Jonouchi's mouth as he stares down at his friend, "Yuugi, what the hell? You look kinda … well, dead."

"I can assure you I'm alive." Yuugi mumbles out, his chin was resting on his desk, one arm was hanging along side his body, almost touching the floor, his other arm was laying on the desk his hand flopping off the edge. Pushing back the chair slightly he sits up and brings his arms to rest in front of him on the desk.

Turning to his friend Yuugi's dull tired eyes blink up at him, his face was a void of any emotion.

"So..." Jonouchi starts feeling uncomfortable with that lifeless stare, "Want to talk about it."

"I told you about my sub-spaces I making," Yuugi said his voice was just as lifeless as his eyes, "I tired because of that."

"You're in the money if you master that!" Jonouchi says loud, almost in a cheer. The second 'pips' sounded and the teacher walked through the door, calling for everyone to get to their seats.

Yuugi gazes over to the teacher, he starts name calling.

'Sorry Jonouchi-kun,' Yuugi thinks, 'I can't tell you that I'm learning how to use the Sennen Key!'

Over the passed month Yuugi and his grandfather had been working over time, he given the 'transfer' a bit of a back seat in favour of learning this. The reason for his lifeless reaction was because he made for himself a new room next to his main Soul Room.

It took up a lot of power, draining him of his light. Which for some reason his grandfather was happy about.

'How that I think about it,' Yuugi thinks starts taking out his text book for the first class, 'It is not normal for people to use they power until it is almost gone.'

Yuugi worked his power until it was dry, over and over. His Sword of Light was now as big as himself, his smelting was top notch and his Mirror Shield was amazing. After a good night's rest he was still exhausted, but he rarely used his light at school, giving him time to recover for the next night.

However how was different. One move with the Sennen Key used up an hours worth of power.

'My light is like a muscle...' Yuugi tells himself while closing his sore eyes, 'It will get stronger wit use, it will get strong enough for me to use it all night. But it feels like I am carrying weight around...'

Yuugi had the Sennen Key with him, it was actually laying on his bed of his Soul Room. Yuugi never thought it could bringing the thing inside, even his grandfather was surprised that he never thought of it himself.

'I want to take it off,' Yuugi thinks as he began to half listen to the lesson, 'It feels like it draining me rotten.' Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder, turning he sees his teacher staring at him.

"Mutou, gather your things. I would like to see you outside please." The teacher asked as he moves towards the room.

Quickly standing he grabs his bag and throw his things inside, then hurrying along he looks over and catches Jonouchi's eye, who gave him the thumbs up.

"Mutou, do you know why you're out here." The teacher asks after she closes the door, then Yuugi shook his head she answers. "You are one of my best student, so when I see you half asleep at your desk, it is something to take note on. Jonouchi has just informed me you are not well again."

"Jonouchi-kun did?" Yuugi says flatly causing his teacher to frown in worry.

"Yes. Please make your way to the nurses office and get a note to sign." The teacher orders lightly, "I want you to go home and rest. Jonouchi-kun and Anzu-san has already said their would take notes for you. And if Jonouchi-kun offers something like that I know something is wrong."

"I understand." Yuugi says with a small polite bow.

The teacher turns to the door and opening it she walked through. He could hear her shouting, letting them know that she had returned. Yuugi stares for a moment, his eyes shutting and opening slowly. Spinning around he tosses his bag over his shoulder and began making his way towards the nurse's office.

Yuugi allowed his senses to wander over his main Soul Room, his new room was becoming solid within himself. The new room was overly big, it was in the form of his favourite library he went to as a child. To made up a room one needed a good image and control. Soon he would he able to place things inside.

Kuriboh was inside his side now, no longer in the 'other' world from where it was summoned from. Yuugi was surprised when he discovered this, the little kuriboh had just done it itself.

Glancing up Yuugi notices he was outside the nurse's office. Sighing light he bought his senses back and reached for the handle wanting nothing more than to have some sleep.


	7. Full Moon!

Yuugi fell to his knees, quickly glances around he stares into the darkness. Voices and shouts was coming from all across the gloomy grave yard. Getting to his feet he starts running again, his head moved from left to right trying to see where it would come.

Suddenly it was there, towering over him while growling out.

Yuugi gasps and raises his Mirror Shield just as a giant claw slammed on it, inches from his face. The force from its own blow returned on the beast that attacked him, sending it flying backwards.

'Why do we need these stupid tests?!' Yuugi's mind screams at him as he turns and runs, his breathe coming out sharply. 'What's the point!? Its not like we're at war! And another,' he thinks as he ducks a new attack and brings his right hand up pointing his index and middle fingers.

"Binding Circle!" Yuugi hisses out as a power circle of light appears and spun around the other beast's form keeping it into place. Yuugi darts away and drives behind and large tome stone trying hard to catch his breathe, it was starting to become painful.

Jonouchi jumped in front of him, so sudden that Yuugi open his mouth to scream but nothing came out. This caused Jonouchi to raise an eyebrow, his friend glared at him.

"haha, Sorry Yuugi." Jonouchi says in a small voice, not sounding sorry at all. "Ya alright?"

"No, not really." Yuugi answers as he hold his chest and leans forwards slightly, "Why? Why these tests?! We are in a time of peace right?"

"Naa, they seem to think that dark bearers's king is going to out and get his revenge," Jonouchi replies as he peeks out over the stone, "Or something like that."

"We are a neutral zone!" Yuugi says having a little more control over his voice, "Why would any bearers attack this city?!"

"Well from what I hear, that dark king is a psycho." Jonouchi said smirking at something he spots on the other side, "You knew your history better than me, you should know."

"Pharaoh Atem has not made a move against someone for the last 3000 years!" Yuugi snaps his fear getting the better on him, "And my Grandpa knew him, he said he is not the type to attack a random."

"Why do we always have to do these things with on new moon." Jonouchi hisses out angrily as he glares at an unknown thing, "We were creature are at our weakest."

"Light bearers are at their weakest at night." Yuugi points out as he stands, coming behind his friend he looks at what he was glaring at.

"You can fit that for me right." Jonouchi said, this was not a question since becoming friends with the were-dog Yuugi learnt a new trick.

Closing his eyes Yuugi claps his hands together, then laces his fingers through each other. A sudden jerk and he threw his arms to black moonless sky above and releases his fingers.

"Full Moon!" Yuugi shouts out at the top of his voice casting the power away from himself, a ball of light shot upwards and lit up the entire area. A silvery glow of a fake full moon covered the grave yard.

Jonouchi cheered loudly as he bathe in the light of this fake moon, his body started to swift. Yuugi could hear others from his class that was also were creatures, shouting out joyfully at this. The 'Full Moon' would continue to shine until he recalls it or leaves its light.

Yuugi starts running he glances around at the rest of his classmates, all the were creatures now was on the move and were being backed up by their friends.

Yuugi needed to get to the 'home base' fast, he was not one for fighting as he always told his classmates, yet they made him stay until the end, even if it was only for his healing ability. Yuugi now manages to gets to 'home base' but never passes over, he would wait for everyone else. Something his classmates was starting to recognize.

'I should summon another monster,' Yuugi thinks as he runs through the tome stones, it could see his class's flag blowing in the wind. 'Because kuriboh won't be able to protect me, these lessons are getting harder.'

The 'war' classes only begins in high school, each class would made a flag which would stay with them during their three years. Yuugi's class's flag was a brown coloured one with yellow spot in the centre, the reason was because most people in his class were were creatures.

Yuugi falls and lands hard on his stomach, twisting round he sees a grass monster holding both his ankles. It hisses at him, a smirk seemed to appear in his lone visible eye. Kicking out he could not get out of the painful grip it had on him.

Yuugi cries out, closing his eyes tears started streaming down the side of his face. Suddenly someone was there, he could sense it. Someone was there and they was watching him.

"Yuugi!" Jonouchi growls out as the golden were-dog appears and bites out at the monster. He was free! Kicking out once more time he jumps to his feet and turns around, glancing up at the fake moon he made he swore he could see a pair of smiling eyes.


	8. Anzu! Talk In Private?

"Celtic Guardian." Yuugi says as he stares at his newest monster, it was much taller than any adult he seen before; but right now the monster was down on one knee, holding his hand in a fist over his heart, and was staring straight into Yuugi's eyes.

"..." Jonouchi frowns at the monster with the pointy ear, he circled it once twice, three times and comes over to where Yuugi sits on the cold steps."But he is a lower class monster, are you sure he gonna be enough to protect you?"

"I'm sure he'll do fine." Yuugi answers turning to his friend with a tight smile, he notices the slight twitch in the monster's eyes when Jonouchi said that. "I am no fighter, so this is solely for 'war' class."

"Hmph" Jonouchi says though his nose as he glares at the school building behind them, "Why they can't let were creatures have monsters until the second year, I'll never know. Don't seem fair."

Yuugi stands, he walks over to the Celtic Guardian. "You can return now, I will summon you when are go to 'war'." With that said Yuugi held out his hands, the elf drops his head and let the power wash over him, he disappeared. "Jonouchi-kun."

"Yeah what?" Jonouchi asks as he stops glares and cursing the school.

"Could you not call my monsters lower class." Yuugi asks coming over to stand beside him, "I think all monsters have they strength, its only humans who put ranks on them."

"Huh? Oh sure, I don't care." Jonouchi says not taken offence, he really did not see it as a big deal.

"Thank you," Yuugi said with a bright smile, "Oh, the next monster I getting in called Giant Soldier of Stone. That should keep me safe as well."

"Sounds good to me," Jonouchi agrees he took a couple to steps and flopped down on the stairs Yuugi had just sat one, "How is that transfer coming along? And you smelting 'sub-spaces'."

"Very well." Yuugi said with a laugh, "You noticed I am not so tired? My power is growing stronger by the day."

"Really? That's great! You're in the money!" Jonouchi says with excitement, "Just don't forget your friend over here, remember if you start your own sub-space business, I want to work for you."

"Sure no problem." Yuugi says grinning madly at this, he could smelt in his sleep now and sub-spaces was one of the things he was getting good at now.

"You going right home today?" Jonouchi asks as he stands looking at his watch, bending down he picks up his bag, "I have to be somewhere, see you later."

"Yes. Bye Jonouchi-kun, have a nice weekend." Yuugi replies. He watches his friend start running towards the back gate of the school. Smiling happily he turns and starts towards the front gate.

'Everything is in...' Yuugi thinks in disbelief. He had done it, all his books and scrolls was now on the shelves of his second largest room of his soul. Every time he had a room or out something in, he become dead like as his person slowly waited for it to calm.

His games, history collections and other collections he made was to one side of his main soul room, he had been a storeroom and a display of sorts. He had just gotten over it today and was going to place them into their new rooms. The things about him going into his Soul Room, he could also send his body there as well, so he disappeared into the dimensions.

Yuugi had mastered transfer of his kuriboh and could now send it to places he himself had been, or if he looked onto a map and judging the distance he could send it there as well. The next thing Yuugi wanted to try was transfer himself, which was risky; only five light bearers had transfer themselves was recording successfully, for the many others how failed this, it was not a pretty sight.

"Yuugi!" A sweet voice came from behind, turning Yuugi smiles at the sight of his secret crush.

"Anzu." Yuugi greets as she came near, "I thought you went home already."

"No," Anzu says looking shyly at him which was odd, "I wanted to talk with you. Could we go somewhere a little more.. private?"

"Huh? Sure." Yuugi said quickly as he starts glances around at where they was, they were coming up to the gate but there was not that many people about. "Lets go to your work place?"

"How about the park outside the station?" Anzu asks looking more and more unsure of herself.

"Okay lets go there then." Yuugi answers, together they walked on in silence. 'Wonder what she wants to talk about?'


	9. Contacting The Shadows!

Yuugi sat pouting epically, this killer move still failed to stop his friend from rolling up with laugher. Sighing he turns his head away and frowns with his pout now, still no good, Jonouchi was having a laughing fit that no one was able to stop.

"That enough or I have Celtic come out and stick you with his sword." Yuugi threaten loudly, knowing that his monster would do this and so did Jonouchi. During their 'war' class his Celtic Guardian trod on Jonouchi's paw, it was clear to Yuugi this was no accident, while Celtic's face was always free from expression, he could read his slight movements.

Jonouchi at last got the message and slowed down, until he was giggling.

"So you thought she was asking you out," Jonouchi said through his snickers, "And you agreement to it before she finished telling you what she really wanted."

"Yes," Yuugi says folding his arms over his chest, "I think we have established this."

"Yeah, it does not sound like something you would agree to." Jonouchi said with a sigh and big grin, "Who is their right mind would want to go outside this protected area. And you being the grandson of a former Priest of Pharaoh of dark bearers. Crazy."

"Not many outside knows about me," Yuugi says with a sigh as he glances around his neat and tidy room, free from his stuff. "Just a handful of people. I don't think the Pharaoh himself knows his former servant had a child or even got married. I am more in danger here where people know me and him."

"Why is she going outside?" Jonouchi asks his laugher completely faded now.

"Its only for the summer," Yuugi said quickly as he again glances around his room, "And its for meeting the dark bearers leader Atem. The dark bearers are coming here, they have a large city under them near the seaside."

"Again, why does she want to go outside?" Jonouchi said once more, frowning about this, "Anzu is a water bearer right? Are water bearer allies to dark bearers?"

"Yeah, that's right." Yuugi answers with a nod, "Her family are big supporters of Pharaoh and they want him rule like the light bearers do."

"So you really going?" Jonouchi asks shoulders falling, "Meaning we don't get to hang out?"

"Sorry, but I already agreed." Yuugi said with a sigh, he was going to practice transfer in his room over the summer break. "I have not outside since my parents died..."

"Light bearer and dark bearers don't get on." Jonouchi points out suddenly, "So what are you going to do about that? They will sense you a mile off."

"I've been thinking about that." Yuugi grins as he leans forward, "Something I need your help with Jonouchi-kun."

"Huh? What's that?" Jonouchi asks having a bad feeling about this.

"I want you to help me catch as many shadows as we can." Yuugi explains he watches Jonouchi's eyebrows lift under his fringe. "I'm going to 'smelt' them together into a cloak, enough dark shadows to hide my light."

"Yuugi, do you know how many shadows that's gonna that?" Jonouchi asks staring at him in shock, "Your light shines pretty brightly, we've be there all summer just collect them."

"What about your contact?" Yuugi said as he leans back on his bed, it was an after thought but he notices Jonouchi rolls slightly while he sat on the floor looking unsure about this, though he was thinking about it.

"My contact? You will probably had either to strong for us to handle or not strong enough for the price we pay." Jonouchi said as he thought about this, "What do you think? Still want to go for it?"

"If I don't I'll never be able to go with Anzu, she is counting on me." Yuugi said firmly knowing that whatever happens Jonouchi would respect his choices.

"Sure whatever." Jonouchi mumbles out as he looks to the ceiling, Yuugi smiled bright jumped off his bed and gave his friend and big hug.


	10. Bright Light! Deep Shadow!

Yuugi blinks through the shadows, he bound them to his room causing a cold mist to form. Some of them he and Jonouchi had caught himself, others came from classmates who owned Yuugi a favour for him helping them, they never gotten the chance to thank him, now the could.

In fact students from other classes came and gave him shadows, some were tiny, others were big. They gave what they could and he was very grateful because of it.

Yuugi did not know just how many people really knew him, they knew _of_ him, but did seemed his giving a hand and helping almost everyone he came across was paying off for him now. Even a bully threw a shadow in his face, if it had been him he may have laughed.

The shadows were building up, he had enough power to hold them but he was wondering if his walls would hold up.

"Yuugi?" Sugoroku calls through the open doorway, Yuugi could just about made out his outline, "Are you in there?"

"I am Grandpa!" Yuugi shouts back as he swims in the current of the weighty shadows, heading for the door.

"Yuugi," Sugoroku says as he grabs hold of his grandson's arm and dragged him the rest of the way out, "Think you have enough?"

"I'm not sure..." Yuugi admits as he gazes into his dark door, it looked almost black in there, not even the sunlight from his window was getting through. "You said when I was a baby you had thousands of shadows to blind me out for balance. Do you think its enough to hide my light as an adult?"

"No." Sugoroku replies as he looks at the door, "You still need more. I wish I could buy some for you Yuugi, but I can't."

"I understand." Yuugi answers with a kind smile, "Its alright, I don't mind. And I still have four days before Anzu goes, I meant be able to get some more."

"Well, don't forget to leave time for smelting itself," Sugoroku reminded, when he see his grandson's eyes widen he knew this had been forgotten in his mad rush for shadows. "I bet this kind of smelt is going to take days to complete. Yuugi, I don't think you're going to made it in time."

Yuugi let out a groan, he knew he had forgotten something. "What I am going to do with these Shadows now?"

"Just put them in your Soul Room, its big enough." Sugoroku says as he turns to walk away.

"Wait! I can put shadows in there?" Yuugi asks quickly, stopping his grandfather.

"Yes, did I not tell you?" Sugoroku said with a cheeky grin, "Oops. Yuugi you can place shadows in your Soul Room."

"_Grandpa_." Yuugi moans out as he drop his head and slammed his palm into his forehead.

"See you later Yuugi my dear boy," Sugoroku calls over his shoulder as he starts making his way down the stairs, "Now clean up every shadow in your room, or our neighbours may start complaining about it on their live bogs."

Another moan from Yuugi was heard as he wanders back through the doorway, wondering just how he was going to do this. Walking into the centre, or at least he was hoping it was the centre, he spread out his arms and took in a deep breathe.

A small speck of light appears on his chest, just over his heart. This speck grew into a ball of light in a matter of seconds, it whirl around with many colours and one by one shadows began to twist and whirl towards this light. Them went round fast and as soon as they hit the middle of the light, they gave a final spin and they vanished within Yuugi's soul.

Yuugi was not sure how long he stood there, slowly brining and placing the shadows in, but by the time the last shadow was spinning in front of him, his feet was throbbing from standing to long.

Dropping on his knees Yuugi puffed up his cheeks and blow out a huge sigh. Then he scans the room, making sure none that escaped his notice. Every shadow seemed to be gone. Slowly getting to his feet he felt the shadows singing inside him, it seems they liked the light of his soul.

They was actully a saying; 'the stronger the light, the deeper the shadow.' Light bearers and dark bearers used to to close to one another 9000 years ago during the Atlantis period, this turned sour. While some still went with the other, light and dark as a whole continued growing apart. They light and dark was far returned one from the other, during the 'Forgotten War'.

Yuugi flops down on his bed and laid back, he blinks up at the ceiling. He felt something eerily cold coming from besides him. Jumping up he turns to see what it was, he blinks he surprise when he see something folded on his bed. Reaching out he picked it up and let it drop out, he gasps as he realized what it was.

It was a cloak made of many shadows.


	11. New Trick?

Yuugi was in his Soul Room, not his main room, the one he build to hold his books. He sat on a sofa he formed with his mind, which took a lot of power it would have taken less power for him to find a real sofa and draw it in. This however, comes down to him not having enough money, so he exhausted now for future comfort.

Celtic Guardian was sitting on the other sofa opposite him, gazing through a book. Kuriboh was bouncing off the walls, his Giant Soldier of Stone was laying outside the 'window'. The so-called outside was another room he made, it was a giant garden he created for his monsters since they seemed to like being in his soul rather than returning to their realm.

The garden he made knocked him out for two days, thankfully the summer break had already started.

A shadow floats passed him and Yuugi smiles at it, he was unsure what to do with all these shadows now. For now he let them stay within his soul.

A voice in the real world could be heard, today he did not go into the dimensions; his body was sleeping on the train while he read inside himself.

"But where did it come from?" Yuugi asks loudly Celtic glances up but then went back to reading, it seemed he enjoyed reading as much as Yuugi did.

Wrapped around his real body was the shadowy cloak that appeared in his room. It was everything he wanted and more. The clock was pitch black it moved with an invisible wind which caused parts to whirl away seemingly into nothingness, then reforming over and over, almost like the appearance of ink being dropped into water.

'_Yuugi are you listening? Wait. Are you even awake?_' Anzu's voice asks from the real world, he felt a ghostly hand touching his hand.

"I'm going now." Yuugi says to his Celtic Guardian as he stands and waits for his monster to nod, closing his eyes he opens them to see the library was gone and he was in a train carriage.

"Yuugi?" Anzu asks as she notices the black cloak moving more than before.

"I'm awake." Yuugi answers from under the hood, the only thing on view was his chin and mouth, darkness helped conceal the rest.

"Are you hot in that?" Anzu questions as she sits down on the other end and faced him.

"No, it is surprising cool. There must be Cold Stone used is this." Yuugi said as he gazes through the hood, "There are so many others things 'smelting' into this, its amazing! I really want meet the person who made it."

"Yeah," Anzu said relaxing in her seat, "I would want to as well. I noticed you keep taking notes."

"Oh?" Yuugi mutters as he glances towards his thick notebook on his side, "This, yeah I want to try and recreate it later. The same as it is! So I am still collecting shadows, because this thing has a messes amount of shadows in it."

"You are?" Anzu says looking at him in surprise, "Why would you want to? You have that now."

"Actually, I'm thinking about going into the smelting business..." Yuugi said shyly his cheeks starts going red and he was thankful for the shadows that hid them. "If I can't remake this amazing piece of art, because that is what it is! Art! Then I'm not good enough." By the end of that his voice has risen loudly.

"Wow Yuugi you can really dedicated to this," Anzu says with a smile, "I bet you become a great Smelter."

"Thanks." Yuugi says as he leans back in his seat, not sure at what point he had sit up right. "Also I'm hoping to find some shadows outside the neutral zone. I heard shadows are more common there."

"That's right." Anzu said with a nod, "Since we're going to dark bearers territory, there was be lots around. More powerful ones than what you could have gotten at home."

"I am a bit nervous about going into dark territory," Yuugi admits soon as he said this he felt his shadow clock tighten around him, "Dark bearer don't like light bearers."

"You'll be fine." Anzu reassured him gently, "That cloak will keep you hidden."

"But when I go shadow hunting," Yuugi says in a worried voice, "I using this new trick to catch shadows."

"New trick?" Anzu asks in interest, "How dies it work?"

Yuugi stares at Anzu for a moment, unsure whether or not to tell her encase something went wrong. Taking a small inward breathe he days, "Its a power light technique. I release a beam of light into the sky and shadows are drawn to it, they get sucked in if they get near. Its very bright. And can be seen miles away even during the light."

"How do you know that?" Anzu asks with a frown.

"Because I was using it in the woodlands outside the city," Yuugi said turning his head away, knowing she knew what he meant now.

"Wait! That thin line of light going into the sky was you?!" Anzu cries out in shock, "It looked like those spot lights outside football stadium!"

Yuugi just laughed, not knowing what to say now.


	12. As A Man!

Yuugi stares stunned under his hood, never had he seen this many people gathered in one place before, not even in his home city. It suddenly made him feel very small. As he walks along the crowds of people he could the smell of the sea coming off of the breeze, this city was by water bearers and was said to the second largest city in the world.

'With this many people about,' Yuugi thinks as he went along with Anzu, 'Then do I need to worry about my light?'

"Yuugi! This way!" Anzu shouts of the sound of people talking, shouting over each other.

"Which way?" Yuugi calls out as he sees he was losing sight of her, his shadowy cloak shot out from a string and wrapped around her right wrist. Yuugi blinks at this, he heard her gasp of surprise.

She brought up her wrist and stared at the black rope like thing, following it she found the black cloak that hid Yuugi. It seemed to drag a little as it pooled around his feet, not that she could see his feet.

"Sorry Anzu." Yuugi says as the rope lets go, "Where to now?"

"This way... why don't you hold on to me." Anzu says when she turned, Yuugi went red in the face and allowed the clock to move out, it curled around her hand. Even though he was not holding her with his own hand, he face turned redder still.

'I'm almost holding hands with Anzu!' Yuugi thinks getting a little dizzy at the idea of it, in a dazed like state Yuugi continued to follow her staring at her hand the whole way.

"...Yuugi, did you hear me? We're here." Anzu said facing him, she bent over slightly causing her vest to loosely around her chest. Yuugi's eyes widen as he saw just the top of her cleavage.

Letting go with his cloak Yuugi closes his eyes shut, "Oh? Really..." Yuugi says with a small laugh, "That's great!"

Anzu frowns a little at his shaky voice, "Yuugi, are you sure you're not to hot in that?"

"I'm sure. More like tired from all this walking!" Yuugi answers quickly inwardly cheering when she moves herself away from him.

"Okay, lets get checked in," Anzu said pointing at their hotel before them, "Then we can get something to drink."

Yuugi nods his head, but Anzu could not see. Together they walked through the double doors, the lobby was just as busy as the city. People were coming in and out of the lifts, some stood walking together or on their phones, the chairs were full and people's luggage was everywhere.

It was a nice place, Anzu's family was very well off in terms of money. Made him wonder why she was his friend, he lived on the 'bread line' as his grandfather calls it, meaning he was not too poor but not rich, just enough to live comfortably.

Yuugi sold some of his smelting pieces to classmates hoping for some extra money to come here with, there was a book shop in the city dealt in rare books and scrolls. He had seen it on the computer at school and looked at all the things he wanted. There were too many to number, and with his money he could only get two good books.

"Ah! Mutou Yuugi!" Yuugi quickly answers when he sees Anzu and the woman behind the desk staring at him, he much have said the right thing because the pair smiled at him and a key was handed him.

"Room 1996, Mutou-san." The woman tells him with a professional smile straining her lips, "Please enjoy the Dark Sense Hearing."

"Of course."Yuugi replies with a sweet smile, then almost laughs as he remembers that it was hard for her to see, while his mouth was visible under his hood, the desk level was too high for him.

"Lets go." Anzu says holding up her own key, "I am just next door to you, room 1997."

Yuugi quickly follows behind his friend and love interest, heading for their room to drop off their things, or rather Anzu was; she has a sub-space in her bracelet so if that was stolen all her belongings she bought with was gone. Yuugi had all his things in his soul, so no one could get to his stuff.

"When does the Dark Scene fair start?" Yuugi asks when they go into the lift, surprisingly they was the only two there.

"'Dark Sense Hearing'." Anzu corrected as she watches the numbers going up, "Do you think the leader of the dark rare would come all this way just for a simply fair? You should be interested in this, its been happening since the Forgotten Millennial."

"Yeah, I read somewhere that Pharaoh Atem started it up for some reason." Yuugi said as he waits for the doors to open, "Of course no one remembers the reason. They have this event every fives years right? In different places every time."

"Yes!" Anzu cries out in excitement, together they walked down the long hallway passing people by"I was bouncing off my seat when they announced it was coming here!"

"I remember that, you talked about it for weeks..." Yuugi says with a bit of a laugh, then stopped when he thought about something, "... but Anzu, why did you wait until that last minute to say me to come with you?"

"Sorry heh heh," Anzu laughs as she stood outside her door, "It really was a last minute thing. I was meant to go with my cousin, but he said he wanted to go with his girlfriend alone, my parents wouldn't let me come without a man. They think women should not travel."

"Oh I see." Yuugi says as he quickly walks pass her to his own door, smiling shyly. 'Anzu thinks me as a man!'


	13. Dark Sense Hearing Begins!

Night had fallen over the city that was hosting the Dark Sense Hearing this year, and while it was a clear sky no stars shone down. In a beautiful part like section of the city, people wander around, all in the good cheer; moments ago it was said Pharaoh Atem had arrived.

Yuugi was interested of course, however he never asked to many questions about Pharaoh Atem, for his grandfather's sake. So rather than learning to much about him, he learnt about the things around him in his time period. Most was covered up any, by the Forgotten.

Still wrapped firmly in his cloak Yuugi walks through the part humming loudly, dark bearers were everywhere along with their allies. It was not like there was a war going on but people even now a days was a little bit defensive.

There was a few people wandering around the part, Yuugi walked and walked until he saw none. Another thing was about, that was the shadows. Anzu was right to say there would be more. His cloak seemed to sing to him and laugh, cry out, shout, the shadows within were amused about something.

Then there was that feeling about. The feeling of being watched. He had not felt it since the Full Moon he cast during one of his 'war' classes.

Stopping from his little stroll he slowly glances around the area, no one was about. They must all not near a TV screen because the start of the Dark Sense Hearing was about to begin.

Yuugi sighs as he allows his cloak to tighten, he was getting ready to cast. If he did this right, he could gather all the shadows in this part area. Taking a deep breathe he starts. A glow appears below his feet, it then began a solid light, soon it passes through his body and shot upwards as tall as the tress around, it got more and more solid as well as brighter.

Yuugi felt them coming, shadows rushed to his light, all but throwing themselves into it. Keeping his eyes closed now he continued, wanting to do this fast. It was nerve racking standing there like this, he half wished he took Anzu along with him, but she was meeting up with some friends for the opening and asked him not to come. Not like anyone was about now.

The shadows he draw in he forced and sealed them straight into his soul and not a container first, something he only done once before, with a little shadow.

'Need more shadows.' Yuugi thinks as he tries to think just how many shadows went into making the cloak he wore now. 'Okay, I might need to help of my shadows that are already bound to me.'

"Can you hear me?" Yuugi whispers gently, he felt the answer and smiled. "Help me throw my voice, let every shadow in this place hear me!"

He felt a wave of acknowledgement flash through him, not just the ones that was already bound to him, but the newer ones who only just came. Yuugi had read about this a while back, shadows had the power to talk to one another, even the dark bearers could hear the shadows if they focused.

Gathering himself together Yuugi cast out more, the light coming from him grew taller into the skies above. The shadows of his readied themselves to carry his voice.

"_Can you hear me? Come to me!_" Yuugi whispers again in a low gently tone, "_Can you hear me? I am here! Come to me!_" Yuugi felt it, he forced him to be thrown off balance for a moment.

The shadows were pouring in.

Feeling his confidence growing by this Yuugi allowed himself to put more power into the light.

"_Can you hear me? Come here! Come here to me!_" Yuugi whispers a little more fierce, sweat began to form on his brow and temples. Shadows gather to him faster, going deeper and deeper into him.

Suddenly Yuugi heard something, a whisper. No, it was someone talking, he could not understand the words.

"_Answer me_!" The voice demanded causing Yuugi to blink his eyes open.

'Someone else is calling shadows to them' Yuugi thinks as he grins, he reaches out to the voice.

"_Who are you?_" Yuugi asked the stranger, he swore he heard a roar of cheering coming from the city around him, but he was dead centre of the park area and was too far for him to be sure. 'Pharaoh Atem do something?'

"_No! Who are you?_" The voice asked little less demanding, "_Are you the one?_"

"_The one?_" Yuugi said frowning deeply, 'What is he talking about? It is a he right?'

"_Are you The Forgotten One?_" The voice questioned sharply.

"_Forgotten One_..._?_" Yuugi mumbles out his eye widen, 'Just who is this?!'

"_Are you The Forgotten One?_" The voices said with that demanding voice again.

"..." Yuugi stood there blinking in shock, not even knowing how to reply to something like this. 'Who the hell asks for the Forgotten One!? That's forbidden right! That's a law against that!'

"_Answer me!_" The voice demands, but there is something different in his voice, "_I want to know! I _need_ to know! What it was I forgot!_"

"_Who are you?_" Yuugi hisses out angry now that someone was going against the law, "_No one should be seeking The Forgotten One! That is a reason why the people of old forgot!_"

"_Tell me the reason!_" The voice shouts at him, Yuugi could feel something the person was reaching out more,"_Tell me the reasons!Because of that 'reason' my heart bleeds! Tell me! Why does it cries out in pain? What I forgetting to made me suffer so much?_"

"_Who are you_?" Yuugi said again this time it was him who was demanding, something he rarely did.

"_I am Atem_." The voice comes again. Yuugi was completely frozen, his heart slammed against his rib cage painfully. Suddenly he slaps out of it.

"**Pharaoh Atem**!?" Yuugi screams out loudly, he knew that the other side must have been deafen by this but he was too shocked to care. He stops casting and falls backwards onto his rear, the light disappears leaving alone with just a few shadows around him.


	14. Questions Questions And More Questions!

Yuugi slowly moves the covers off his head, he glances around the hotel's room. Throwing the covers off himself he sat up with a gasp, it was hot under those and the morning's summer sun did not help.

Dragging himself out of bed he moves over to the mini fringe that came with the room, he remembered Anzu asking everything in there was his to have. On opening he spots a bottle of chilled water.

Grabbing it he quickly cracks it open and unscrewed the lid, then bringing it to his lips he tips his head backwards, taking long gulps. His face was flush with red, sweat made his hair stick to his skull. Dropping his head down he pulls the bottle away and take a huge intake of air.

Yuugi blinks down at himself, he sees that he was still wearing his clothes from the night before.

"I ran all the way back," Yuugi mumbles as he slowly walks back to the bed and flops down, "And hid under my covers the whole night!"

Yuugi had been so scared that he could not think on anything other than keeping away from the area he was standing in. Because this was not meant to happen.

"The whole dark hearing fair thing.. is... is just a cover over!" Yuugi cries out but quickly covers his mouth and turning to stares at Anzu and his joining doors. "She must know. There is no way she does not know."

Yuugi now understood why it was called 'hearing' and 'dark', dark bearers could contact shadows, light bearers could as well but that was very rare. When dark bearers could together they could have enough power to throw one person's voice.

"How long has been going on?" Yuugi questions feeling panic swell but inside him once more, "Wait! Why would they let non dark allies to enter the territory while doing this? Why are they trying to contact The Forgotten One?!"

Yuugi stands. He gazes around his hotel room not sure what to do with himself, he needed to know. There must be someone who could explain what was happening in this city. Suddenly Yuugi starts to strip his clothing, wanting a bath or shower.

Tossing his clothes on the bed he made his way to the bathroom naked. As he reaches the doorway he chooses a shower, walking in he rushes over and turns on the water. It was nice and cool. Stepping under the lovely spray he closes his eyes.

'Pharaoh Atem...' Yuugi thinks as he let the water soak him, 'What was it he said..'Pain?' 'Suffer' those was the things he said right? I was so shocked it was him, I forgot what he said in the first place.'

Yuugi rubs his hands over his hair, wetting and letting the water pass through. Turning to the side he eyes up the shampoo and soap that was given, wondering if he should that and not his own. After a moment having a staring contest with the shampoo, he finally reaching down and picks it up.

'Its against the law to try and find the Forgotten One,' Yuugi thoughts went back to this, closing his eyes he pours the shampoo in his hand and plopped it upon his head, 'No one must know, everyone says so! To many questions and no where to get the answers from because I am light bearer...'

Yuugi slowly opens his eyes, he needed someone to talk to.

'The dark hearing or whatever its called,' Yuugi thinks as he rinses the lather that had formed, 'There has to information about it, because I know I read about it and not once did it mention about trying to speak to the Forgotten One!'

Yuugi quickly began washing his body, he wanted to see Anzu. Wanted to see her reaction from last night, see what she says happened at the start. Dark bearers were not the only ones who comes together for this, Anzu was prove of this.

Stepping out of the shower he grabs a towel and starts drying himself. Then closing his eyes he focused on pieces of clothing from his Soul Room. In his mind's eye he dressed himself, a bright flesh filled the room; when the light faded Yuugi was standing there dressed. He wore loose thin deep blue pants, with a light blue vest. He had on blue pair was closed in sandals. A small black and red bumbag was around his middle.

Turning to the mirror he gave himself a quick once over, it was not his most stylist clothes but it was comfortable and that was what he felt he needed today.

Yuugi walks out of the bathroom, back into his hotel room. Glancing at the clock on the wall he stare it was nearing eleven.

'Wonder if Anzu is up yet?' Yuugi thinks blinking at the door, moving over to it her stood there. 'How I am going to face her? What if they found out its me they talked to? What should I do now? Continue as normal if she does not say anything or ask her myself?'

Yuugi felt a headache forming just behind his eyes, he did not get much sleep in fear that dark bearers were going to come knocking at his door.

"That it!" Yuugi said firmly to himself balling his hand into a fist, "I am going to learn transfer on myself! If its the last thing I do! That way I can quickly run away!"

It was something he wanted to do anyway, however gaining the Sennen Key made him stop those thought. Though he was still using transfer with his monsters.

"Wait!" Yuugi suddenly hisses out as he places his hand over his heart, in his mind's eyes he gazes over at the Sennen Key, "Could that be the cause of him hearing my voice? He is the owner of the Puzzle, which in the master over the others..."

Yuugi moans loudly, he was making more questions for himself. He stops for a moment and listens, he could hear movement from the other side of the door. A soft tapping came.

"Anzu?" Yuugi says as he walks forwards and unlocks the door his side, on opening it he gave his friend and big smile, "Good morning!"


	15. Casting Makiu!

Yuugi sat with a forced smile upon his face as he listened intently to Anzu's voice, she was explaining the start of the Dark Sense Hearing to him. However she she dug into her breakfast Yuugi noticed how she kept brushing her hair back behind her ear, something she did only when lying.

Yuugi glances around the rest of the hotel's restaurant, he could tell who was dark bearers, water bearers, fire bearers, earth bearers, forest bearers, air bearers and even light bearers. Every group of allies of dark bearers seemed to have a member in their group that was not part of the alliance.

'Covering up?' Yuugi thinks as he reaches for his glass and drank deeply as milk, 'Could it be they invite friends along so it is less suspicious. I mean this could cause a war...'

Yuugi finished his drink and sat the glass back into its place above the plate, his meal over he wanted nothing more than to run away, hide back into his room until he could think of somehow he could get answers.

'Anzu knows.' Yuugi thinks as he leans back, he was very grateful for the cloak and it's hood, it his his features well, 'She knows and is not saying. But why? She is a neutral like me!'

"So Yuugi what are you doing today?" Anzu asks sweetly as she sits her knife and folk on her plate, "I am meeting my friends at one, we going to the Richmond Park Centre. Like last night, only dark bearers allies are allow entrance so..."

"That's fine." Yuugi said quickly, hopefully not a little to quick, "I am going to that rare book shop I told you about. Also there is a second hand book shop I would to see."

"Okay!" Anzu replies happily, she starts to stand grabbing her handbag she seal it into her sub-space bracelet, "I'll see you at dinner then."

Yuugi gave her a small wave, he was seriously doubting the reason he was here with her, she had told him it was because her family did not want to travel alone but most of the time she could be travelling alone with the whole thing was designed around the Dark Sense Hearing.

Standing Yuugi turns to the where the door was, he slides pass the tables and chairs making sure not to knock into anyone's back. There was a buzz in the room, everyone appeared to be excited. More so than yesterday, causing Yuugi to wonder if Pharaoh Atem used every single person's power to cry out through the shadows to reach The Forgotten One.

'There is another question,' Yuugi thinks as he hurries down the streets, his cloak gave the appearance of someone floating along since none of his movements could be seen. The shadows flicks, curls, twists and grows as he went; there was so many shadows and smelt work gone into making the cloak Yuugi was still unsure if he could uncover everything. 'Should I tell anyone?'

Yuugi blinks as he noticed he made it to the tube station, people were hurrying along trying to catch the next one that was coming. He waited on the platform, air around him picked up and a metal carriage of a trains sped by but slowed to a stop.

'I am at a complete lost as to what to do.' Yuugi thought feeling tired, he walked forward pushing against the people around him; his cloak gave him protection from the many bodies being forced into a small space.

'I am sooooo loving this cloak!' Yuugi thinks his mind going off topic for a moment while he stared in wonder at this amazing things that was wrapped around him.

Shaking his head to remove those thought, he starts thinking about the matter at hand again. However the longer he dwell on it the more he was starting to realize that there was nothing he could do; even he if was to tell someone about this, he was a nobody. It would be his word against thousands of people and Pharaoh Atem himself.

'I really don't like this...' Yuugi told himself, he was stuck in the middle of a city that was not his ally by bearer, even if he had seen other light bearers that was not the point, 'If they found out that I was collecting shadows and that I talked to them...what will happen? I think its best to keep my mouth shut until I learn more.'

Yuugi drags himself out of the metal box known as a train, he was on another platform filled with many people. This was another time he wished he knew how to transfer as a light bearer.

'Wonder if I will ever be able...' Yuugi thinks sadly as he came out of that tube station and walked into the sunlight. He was really glad it was a bright sunny day, made him stronger. Pulling out his map from within his Soul Room, Yuugi gazes through the shadows that hid his face and studied where he was going.

Turning to his right he quickly walked along, as he did Yuugi suddenly felt like he was being followed. Yuugi quicken his steps, walking faster. Gazes to his right and then to his left he found no one.

"Just in my mind, its just in my mind." Yuugi tells himself through gritted teeth, he glanced down at the map and focused on getting there. That feeling would not go away. Stopping suddenly he turns right around right time, to see if there was anyone behind him.

None.

Only normal people going about their normal day.

Sighing loudly he turns just around and starts moving again. But his senses still screamed at him to run, to hide, to get away from there. Yuugi was a young man who had been bullied almost all of his life, those senses of his kept him walking into danger at times.

And so Yuugi chose to listen to that sense.

"Magical Mist!" Yuugi screams as he dashed forward, he held both arms above his head and began twisting his hands like he was trying to shaking water from them, "Makiu!" he roars the last part out; his voice boomed around the street like thunder at he powerful casting, a thick fog instantly appears.

The people around him let out cries of shock, surprise and terror as they was suddenly engulfed by this fog. Yuugi knew he should not use Makiu, one it was powerful force and also it was where monsters like Summoned Skulls came through into their world.

Yuugi could see through the mist, as it was his. The shadows inside his soul room began to stir as they felt a new presence.


	16. That's Not An Answer!

Yuugi ran through the thick fog, he could hear the dimensions of monsters inflame by this suddenly force he cast out. Thunder sounded throughout the mist, dark bearers could easier find their way out, but they could not find a single person.

'I think I over did it...' Yuugi thought as he ran along, his own fear gotten the best of him and he cast something powerfully. He was always taught that he he gained power, then he was responsible for it, ''I made a mistake!'

A flash of eye caught his eye, turning slightly he saw something coming his way. Then it happened, many people dressed in pale cloaks stood before him, making him halt. Breathing hard he blinks as the cloaks, he could sense 'shines' coming from them, like his cloak that 'shadow'.

They had wrapped themselves with smelting shines, which was guiding and lighting up their path.

"Who are you?" Yuugi asks as he took a step backwards, and rush noise of clothe and Yuugi glances over his shoulder to see more standing there. They had encircled him.

"Fear not." One says coming closer, "This is just a routine check, we are asking everyone with a shadow bound cloak a few questions."

"Questions?" Yuugi asks he gave them all a quick look, no one other than the one speaking had moved.

"Yes, questions." The man says as he reaches up and removes his hood, a kind face man with blonde hair appeared, "We do this every year, there is no need to be nervous. We are well aware that light bearers also travel, even coming to this festal."

"Oh...? Sorry." Yuugi says feeling himself reddening, he was glad for his hood, "I'm sorry," he says a bit louder, "This is my first visit to this ..er... festal."

"That's fine, we are used to light bearers running," The man said with a light laugh, "My name is Clooen, I am in charge of this team. This is a interesting mist you cast, mind if you dispel it?"

"Oh! Of course!" Yuugi cries out, he lifts his hands below his hips readying himself, "What questions do you have for me?"

"Are you The Forgotten One?" The smiling Clooen suddenly asks causing Yuugi to freeze before he could get rid of the mist.

"Wait? What?" Yuugi asks looking up at the strange man with the stranger question, "What kind of question is that?"

"The kind we asked every year to all bearers." Clooen said that same smile on his face the whole time.

"You trying to find The Forgotten One? That is what this whole Dark Sense Hearing is all about!" Yuugi said shock clearly evident in his voice as he steps back in horror.

"And the kind of reaction we get every year..." Clooen says loudly with a heavy sigh, "Don't worry for will not memory anything, we have the best water bearers here."

'Water bearers?' Yuugi thinks as he steps back once more, 'Water bearers can erase short term memories right?' he frowns not liking the idea of his memories be taken from him, "You are seeking the The Forgotten One why? For what reason?!"

"Because our Pharaoh wants to know." Clooen replies with that same kind smile and a shake of his head, "You people ask this sort of question every year."

"That's not an answer!" Yuugi cry out, he notices that they was coming closer, slowly taking one step at a time when he was not looking their way.

"Its the only one you're going to get," Clooen said sounding almost bored now, he waved a hand and another person in that same pale cloak appeared at his side, "Take this boy's memories from when he left the train."

'No!' Yuugi thinks as he looks all around, 'I have to do something! Wait! I know!' he held his right arm in front of himself, it 'ripped' away from the shadows, though some 'strings' were still attached. With his left arm he brought it behind, both hands flopped at the wrist.

"What are you doing boy?" Clooen says with a different kind of smile, seemingly pleased that he was about to do something. He straighten himself up waiting for Yuugi to finish his move. Another person behind him laugh, someone sighed heavily from Yuugi's right.

Yuugi jerked his right arm to his far right and his left arm to his left, spreading out his fingers as he did, "Multiply!" He screamed with a loud voice; his formed began to shift, flickering and fading, parting and pulling. There was another image, wearing the same black shadowy cloak. Another appeared and another and another and another; soon there was too many to number.

Then the many black cloaked figures kept appearing, the ones around him had stepped back, giving him more move to multiply.

Yuugi ran around in the centre of the people, they was still to much in a tight group just to get passed. The many copies ran as well, which testing as they went around the sides. As he went he thicken the mist around him, which he knew was stupid but his fear caused him to carry on doing so.

"Come on boy! Its just a few minutes of your life!" Clooen shouts as he stands there, his teams darting after the many copies that came their way.

'What should I do?' Yuugi thinks as he rushes along side three of his copies, only to jump back with two as the pale clocked figures grabbed hold of one, 'This trick I was learning for kuriboh... kuriboh... That's it! I can use one of my monsters!'

Yuugi quickly gazes into his mind's eyes and searched his many soul room, he was looking for both his Celtic Guardian and Giant Soldier of Stone, however he had a big problem. The shadows he he collected the night before that become to many, it was so black in his room he could not see a thing.

'Oh no!' Yuugi thinks as he at last realized that his copies had began to faded, the people around him had done a good job from keeping in their circle.

"You lost boy." Clooen said to him, his smile drop and a look of pure disappointment was on his face, "Give up."

"No!" Yuugi snaps as he felt the shadows within him budge, they was trying to get away. "What you doing?"

"What do you mean?" Clooen asks in a dull voice, "If you must know. We simply calling some shadows to trap you. Come on it gives us something to do."

"You want shadows huh?" Yuugi hisses out, he raised his right hand over his head, "Fine I give you shadows! Along with a monster summoning!" he glares at the man, "This is Magical Mist of Makiu, the home of the Summoned Skull Tribe!"


	17. The End

Yuugi forces the shadows out of his soul, they flew within the mist. He focus on finding a Summoned Skull as these monsters were called. His own skin shone out from under his black shadowy cloak; Yuugi was not using any seals like most light bearers did to control the shadows, he was using the Sennen Key itself.

Each bearer kind could do many things the other could not, but modern with techniques and the sharing of skills, others bearers were able to do some things they was not otherwise able to. So it came to no surprise that the black cloaked boy could control shadows. What surprised the bearers in the area was the high amount.

Monsters and shadows was linked; shadows and dark bearers was linked. Shadows had the power to open the doors of darkness, the path of the monster world. This skill was one of the many reasons dark bearers were feared.

Light was feared for another reason, it could protect and kill. Its power could become an unstoppable force; A light bearers's light was build upon emotion this could mean the different between a strong or weak reaction towards any given task.

Yuugi's fear was currently fusing his power.

The shadows of Yuugi raged out searching for the monster their master wanted, the mist was strong enough to bring the monsters to their plane and found what they was looking for.

The men had enough and darted forward, from under they cloaks they brought out short swords. Seeing them Yuugi leaped back, just getting out of the way of one sword that swung at his head. Another came from behind, he had a sword above his head and pushed it downwards; Yuugi cloak got hit, the shadows that made it up easily protected him.

"You did bring this on yourself." Clooen shouts out lightly, in that same bored voice.

Behind his eyes Yuugi saw something flicker and almost cried out in relief; gritting his teeth and bends down on his knees, touching the ground with his fingertips. A small smile appears upon Yuugi's lips, he closes his eyes and summons his monster.

Giant Soldier of Stone appeared in front of him. The rocky monster raised a fist and then slammed it down on the ground, it send a shock wave across the earth making them fall over. It then kneed with Yuugi standing between its legs, he crossed its arms over in front of its master.

"We need to get out of here," Yuugi says as he looks around at the cloaked men, "Before they summon their own monsters. Did you see Celtic Guardian?"

The monster did not answer, or rather did not know how to response to this. The Giant Soldier's former masters had never talked to it normally; was it really aware to answer?

'_Coming_...' Giant Soldier of Stone spoke to its master's mind, Yuugi looked up quickly before nodding.

'Coming? Meaning Celtic Guardian may have not been in my soul!' Yuugi thinks quickly as his eyes widen, "Thanks Soldier! I now know I can summon Celtic normally! "

Reaching into his pocket he took out his card that before to his Celtic Guardian, he pushed his index and middle finger on the image of the card. A large glow formed, it seemed to break away and when it Celtic Guardian stood there his long double edge sword at the ready.

The men wearing the pale cloaks ran at the Guardian but the monster's skills was above theirs and easily deflected their attacks; he ran in the midst of them with his sword pointing downwards, the tips scraping against the ground, he brought into an upwards slash, striking their blades and knocking them off balance.

It was one of the things Yuugi liked about the Celtic Guardian race, they never went in for the kill unless it was an direct order. Which was one of the reasons Yuugi chosen him.

Yuugi turns to see a way out, his shadows was causing mayhem around the area, causing some of the cloaked men to go after them.

A roar sounded and Yuugi turns in time to see his Celtic Guardian raising his sword up against a mouth of a dragon; the sword was stuck within the dragon's mouth, the point and hilt. The guardian was pushed back as the dragon tried to free itself, his feet dragged backwards over the ground him it managed to stay upright as he forced the mouth away from him and used both hands for a huge swing.

Yuugi was about to cast to aid his Celtic Guardian when movement caught his eye; something threw a blast right at Yuugi, his Giant Soldier of Stone covered him completely but whatever it was it proved to be more powerfully and his soldier was weaken and returned to its card form while it recovered.

Yuugi quickly places the card into his soul room, so that no damage to come to it. He then reached for his third and final monster, his kuriboh.

"You may be strong and have good castings, but you are young," Clooen shouts from over the sound of swords crashing together, "No amount of power can give you experience."

Yuugi said nothing, simply glared at him. Shadows around Clooen zoomed passed and wrapped around his arms, then he threw his arms behind him and a monster appeared. A Seiyaryu monster came forward, this dragon reminded Yuugi of a featherless bird.

It was as big as a house, it stepped over its master bringing its neck down to stare Yuugi in the face, it titled head when it saw the human taking slow step backwards. While it could not see the small human's face, it could smell the fear.

Yuugi screams as the mouth opened, he fell and landed on his rear still staring up at the monster. His Celtic Guardian was gritting his teeth and staring over to him, he still had a other dragon blocking his path and could not get to his master.

Yuugi glances down at his card in hand, his little kuriboh was not as strong as his Soldier of Stone, it would not survive. So he placed it into his pocket within thinking, and standing he turns to the dragon he chose to fight it himself.

Suddenly Clooen was in front of him blocking the dragon from view, he took a step forward walking into Yuugi's body almost like he was going to hug him, however he brings out a short sword and stabbed Yuugi right into his chest. Shocked Yuugi just stands there, the older man took a few steps back with a heavy sigh and takes a white clothe out and starts wiping his sword down.

Yuugi touches the painful area in his chest with his right hand, he stared wide eyed in disbelief as he looked down at the red shining liquid staining his hand. Yuugi dropped to his knees hard, then fell face down onto the ground, as he grew weaker and his heart beat slowed down the mist around him started to fade.

Tears run down his face as he felt the moment his heart stopped.


	18. A Place To Die!

Yuugi blinks...

…...

Clooen stares at down the lifeless body on the ground, the shadowy cloak was still clinging to his form. He glances at his own monster who was now hovering over the Celtic Guardian, the monster was still fighting as if it's master life was on the line.

Clooen's men had now relaxed, leaving the two dragons wander around the swordsman. But something was wrong, very wrong. The man gazes around at the dark damp mist trying to work out what was amiss.

The Guardian manages to break away from the men and monsters and rushed to its master's side, bending down on one knee, his sword still held high.

"How sweet," Clooen says as he walks closer he waves his Seiyaryu over, "It is rare to see a loyal monster, most are not here by choice any more. How about I make you mine?" He smiles at the Guardian's enraged face, "Now I was seal you as my own!"

Clooen rose his arms and cast shadows to blind the monster, however the shadows never reached the Celtic Guardian. The shadows broke away and returned to him.

"What's this!?" Clooen hisses out, stepping back in shock, "Why are you still bound?!"Suddenly he knew what was wrong. The mist was still around; it had faded slightly, but it was not completely gone. It should have gone when the boy died.

I wet cough came, the dark cloaked boy groans loudly. Then he made noises like he was vomiting, turning he see blood pouring out from the hood. The Guardian readies himself as his master stands and facing him.

Yuugi glares from under his hood, he did not actully think that he would be stabbed, only have his memories taken away.

"Experience?" Yuugi chocks out, the blood made his mouth taste like copper, "Trust me when I say, I have enough experience when it comes to overgrown bullies."

"How?" Clooen demands as he steps out and ushers his monster closer, preparing it for an attack.

"Does not matter now." Yuugi says darkly as he raises both hands above his head, "You have bigger things to worry about!"

Yuugi's many shadows had returned, bringing with them a young Summoned Skull. It was huge, bigger than his house, it had purple body with grey outer skeleton and glowing green eyes. It stares down at Yuugi hissing and clucking his jaw; paying no attention to this, he takes his blank card out and began to seal the monster.

Yuugi used his full force something that he rarely did, shadows and shines fused together and encased the monster's body; it then was drugged into the small card in his hand, a flicker and the image of the Summoned Skull appears.

Yuugi was breathing hard by the time it had ended, he glances over to Clooen who was standing with a smirk on his face.

"You fool. You tried yourself out!" Clooen shouts to him, "There no way you can summon a monster after sealing it!"

"You want to bet?" Yuugi said with a strong voice, causing Clooen. The older man's smirk dropped. "I Summon my Summoned Skull!"

A bright flash of light filled the area. Summoned Skull was back growling towards the dragon before it.

"Its not possible!" Clooen screams out in shock, those around him also cried out.

"Summoned Skull! Take down their monsters!" Yuugi screams loudly, the monster listened to him which surprised even him, he read that monsters sealed for the first time don't normally listen to the first orders. Yuugi had only called on the large monster to scare them off.

Yuugi walks over to his Guardian and leaned against his side, he watches as the pale cloaked men called more monsters to fend off the mighty beast. They shouts and cries filled the mist, which joined together with the roars of the Skull.

"We have to get out of here..." Yuugi moans out as he tries to think where to run, he did not know the city well enough to hide in it and he was weakening; he had used a powerfully healing, summoned two monsters, sealed one and then summoned it.

'I can still move... the healing worked on its own, I did not even have cast it.' Yuugi thinks as he glances down at his hands, he was tried but still strong enough to stand. "It only took my breath away, I can still cast!" Yuugi moved forward with the Celtic Guardian at his side, he looks towards Clooen who was casting at his Skull.

Movement in his soul causing Yuugi to pause for a moment, kuriboh was trying to get out. Frowning Yuugi sends thoughts of comfort to his smallest monster, he blinks when he felt the ball of fur pushing a thick book against the sides of his soul's wall.

'Transfer?' Yuugi thinks, in his mind's eye he could see the very book he taught himself how to transfer the monster, 'What good in that?'

Summoned Skull was completely surrounded by monsters, less powerfully monsters but their number could drag it down.

Without thinking Yuugi casts his swords around his monster and himself, causing everyone to turn his way. Clooen stared at him like he had grown a second head. The swords were no longer the size of pencils, they was thick and the size of a full grown man.

All men dressed in pale cloaks arrived, they charged at his Summoned Skull, cards at the ready now aiming for the kill. Some came to him as well, surrounding him and waiting for the swords of light wear off.

Yuugi grits his teeth as he felt kuriboh slamming that same book on his wall, he did not know what his monster wanted.

Then it appeared. A small thought wormed into his mind. 'Transfer myself...' Yuugi blinks, it was crazy, it was insane and for him to try it when he was not in top form was plan suicidal.

'Die by their hand, or die by my own." Yuugi thinks as he stands tall, 'I want to chose the where and when I die!'

Taking a sharp intake of breathe, taking in all his shadows as he did; Yuugi dispelled the mist. Once again they was in the centre of the city, this time there was no people around, the streets was empty apart from them.

Next he withdraw his Celtic Guardian, who closed his eyes and bows sightly as he faded within him. After came Summoned Skull, who blinked in confusion when it faded; Yuugi dispelled the swords in the area of where his Skull once stood. The cloaked men rushes over to him, encircling him.

Yuugi sighs gathering his remaining light together, his thoughts went back to his map he looked at earlier. With that in mind, it starts casting the transfer. Balls of light shone into existence and slowly rounding him to start with, but they slowly got faster and faster.

Yuugi saw it again, the book shop he wanted to go to on his map. Focusing solely on that he did not see his swords breaking away. Hot white light came off of him in waves, causing the men to back away trying to cover their watering eyes.

Some of the men darted forward, short swords raised for the kill. As they swung their sword through the air, the black cloak vanished leaving them nothing to strike; They fell with lose of balance, right onto the ground.


	19. Nap?

'_I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead._' Yuugi's mind kept repeating, his body felt dull and his head was causing him a lot of pain, 'I'm.. de- ad... Wait! Pain!'

Yuugi's eyes opened wide and he stared.

He was looking at what appeared to be a bottom of a bookshelf, an old wooden frame and the bottom of books was in his line of sight. Frowning he pushes himself up from the floor where he was laying face down; he gazed around, on both sides was towering bookshelves, filled with book of all shape and sizes.

Yuugi stares and stares.

'What... what happened?' Yuugi asks himself as he slowly gets up, by places his palms on the floor then one hand on knee, he pushed upwards. He let out a light hiss, his body felt stiff as if his whole circulation in his body had been cut off. Wobbling over to the shelves he grabs on and straightens himself.

"I got stabbed in the chest." Yuugi mumbles to himself, he quickly threw away his cloak into his soul room and looked down, both hands was on his chest, he tucked his chin as far as it could go. There was a tear in his vest, drying blood had run down and covered his belly.

"I didn't cast my healing... so how?" Yuugi asks to the bookshelf in front of him, "Wait! I know! There was a talk about it once, if a person continuously uses their power, some powers can happen on reflex!"

Yuugi thinks deeply upon this, reaching into his soul room he brings out a small cutting knife. Without fear he run it down his arm, thick rich red blood oozed out. He stared at it for a moment, pain was overpowering his senses making him want to cry out.

It happened.

Without him even casting the skin around his wounds shone like tiny diamonds, his bleeding stopped and his skin began to fuse together, yellow, blue and black bruises appeared and disappeared in a matter of seconds. Yuugi felt his power run out of him slightly, he wobbles more.

A smile came upon his tried face, which quickly was wiped away when he remembered why he was standing there in the first place.

"I was attacked!" Yuugi breathes out as a wave of dizziness washes over him, "I..I _transferred_ myself?!" Excitement and fear run through his mind, he wanted to run away from where he was; "I have to get away from here... I'm not wearing my cloak …...and-"

Yuugi leans forwards and places his forehead against a shelf that he was level with, closing his eyes he tries to calm himself.

"My cloak was drew them to me," Yuugi says to himself, "And and light is so small that not even I can feel it. I'll be mistaken for a 'barren'." 'Barren' humans was those who was from a bearers family yet could not touch their own gift. "That could work..."

Yuugi forces himself off the shelves and wandered down the narrow path that lead into a large chamber; bookshelves was above him and below him, a hole was in the centre and he could see the floors above.

"Excuse me," Yuugi calls to a brown haired woman was was walking with a trolley of books, she was dressed in a light blue suit with white lines running through it, "Can you show me where a rest room?"

"Yes," The woman says never taking her eyes off of a piece paper that she held in her hand, with her free hand she points to her left, "There is one two rows that way, at the end. You should start seeing a sign for it once you leave this point any way."

"Thank you very much." Yuugi replies with a unbalanced bow, this she did not notice, she had already started to make her way down a different row. 'I transferred...' Yuugi's mind whispers to him gently, he could not believe at this moment, he felt to drain to even give a cheer.

Yuugi carefully walked towards the rest room, keeping close to the edges case he should fell and not get up, something that he could not do at this moment of time, he was use he could collapse later in his hotel room.

'I transferred.' Yuugi's mind tell him once more, he felt a shiver run down his spine. He noticed the signs as he reached the point, they was clearly marked in three different languages. Glancing around he saw there was not any people about, he could hear them somewhere around about, but no one was actully near him.

Noticing the opening archway to the rest room Yuugi sighs, he made himself move a little faster now that his goal was in sight of him. As he got there his first move was to head for the 'gents', however he pauses to stare at the 'disabled's' rest room, he went in these a few times in the past when his grandfather was unwell and needed help getting up and down, he knew that they would be big and spacious.

Changing his course slightly he heads for the larger room, opening it he hurries inside and closes it shut behind him then locking it, he quickly walks over to the sink and held onto the side. There was a mirror above and he saw his face, a deadly shade of grey, blood was on both corners of his mouth as well as right before. He could see his chest more now, it did not look good.

"I transferred!" Yuugi told his reflection with a small exhausted looking smile, he hums to himself tiredly as he rips his vest off his body with a thought, then the rest of his clothes and belongings. Soon he stood there naked, he carefully glances into the mirror and at the door, worried that those pale cloaked men was going to crash through any moment.

Reaching over he let the hot tap run, he bring a clothe into his hand and soaked it. Then he slowly starts cleaning his body, the blood had left a bloody circle on his chest and stomach; he did not bother with soap, he was too tried to care, the only thing he wanted to was clean it as best he could.

Finishing his front he looks through his mind, looking for his clothes he bought with him. Yuugi's rose a eyebrow, his Celtic Guardian was laying something out for him on his bed, making it easy to grab.

With a small flash he was dressed in some warm clothes. Even though it was summer he was grateful for the dark blue jumper and long black trousers, he felt like he had not blood in his body at the moment. Feeling worried he bought his hand up to his neck and placed on his pulse, and breathe a sigh of relief as he felt the weak throb there.

"I'll take a little nap." Yuugi says to himself as he turns to the door, he remembered seeing some sofas on the way here.


	20. Naming A Seal!

Yuugi did not want to leave the bookshop, he feared that as soon as he left that he would be discovered; he had already slept for three hours, lunch time at passed. He quickly found out that this giant bookshop had just about something he needed, there was a restaurant, toilets, a shower room, a capsule room where people could sleep and a roof with sunbeds on them.

The reasons why people almost lived in this place, was because some books was not sold. Older books was kept and people would buy a thick blank book with ink and sit for days carefully writing the contains of their chosen book.

Yuugi smiles at this, he thought it was a brilliant idea. The times he went to a rare bookshop and seen two or more men fighting to get their hands on it. Of course the books myself held power, the older the written words the stronger it was.

Words had power, names had power; casting in a old language could have a richer outcome than said in modern tongue. Yuugi's grandfather that taught him the words of ancient Egypt, a powerful weapon should he ever choose to use it.

Another thing that people did for the unlimited might; was their name seal. A person's seal was something that define that one, and most when to the ends of the world to make one for themselves. It was common for people to made their seal with added tongues of old, though some did not even know what they had written down. This was a very dangerous thing to do.

Yuugi was sitting at a desk right next to a window, hot sunlight poured through; he was trying to draw strength from it, replacing that what was lost to him at the moment. What he did not want to do was gain to much power for him to be noticeable.

Turning back to the desk, or rather the computer on the desk, he began checking through his list. A list of every book he thought he needed; he was planning to write them out, he had all summer. However he was not use if he wanted to stay any more, even with the bait there.

Yuugi quickly researched Name Seal. He wanted his own seal after what had happened, people could still take his monsters without one, the only reason the Clooen was not any was because he thought he was sealing a unclaimed monster, the man could have broken through.

Every teen thought about their seal at some point, mostly they think about it in their final year at school. Some simply took a seal off an family member and add their own name to it, the older the seal the more power.

Yuugi however, was going much much deeper. He found a old seal of Atlantis; he scrape together words from that time period. While he could not understand out how to speak it, his historian blood in him worked out their meaning. 'Light' and 'Game' was the no things he wanted, he was sure that was what he had, along with 'King Of'.

Yuugi did the same with the ancient Egyptian, 'Light', 'Game' and 'King Of'. 'Light King Of Game' was also his e-mail address, his user name for most of his online gamings and anything else he signed up for on the internet, everyone in the gaming scene knew the name.

So Yuugi's seal was a Atlantis base, close to the centre was 'Light King Of Game', along with Atlantis's protective and defences marks. Ancient Egyptian writings runs up and down the lines of the 'star' for lack of better words, in each opening between the 'star', Yuugi had the Egyptian marks and lots of them. He filled every space with them. Then there was his 'user name', 'Light King Of Game', which part was far off from the next word. The borderline was completely covered in both Japanese, Chinese, Welsh and English; the four modern languages he knew. And much further apart, his chosen name. With of the four each written words of 'King' together, which was repeated around the circle.

"Circles are old school." Yuugi says to himself as he starts needing more books to his list while thinking about his seal. Most teens together stick to the trends, making hard shapes and adding to it lots of pretty words that held no meaning when stringed together.

"My seal is busy as well," Yuugi mumbles as he thinks about the lot of words that went into it, remembering every placement was going to be a challenge to begin with. "But at lest mine holds meaning."

Yuugi placed his hand over his heart; every year since he could understand he was told that he might not live to see his next birthday, one of the main things that fused his desire to know everything about the worlds about him. History, games and his light power was the things he found that he wanted more than anything, so he focus on these things.

Sighing Yuugi forced his thoughts to return to computer in front of him, researching ways now, of being able to write fast. He found what he wanted, a mix of water and dark bearers's ability was needed.

Yuugi held up his left hand and gazed upon his thumb, it was the water based smelted ring he made. It seemed so long suddenly, when he was only a month or so ago. Yuugi closes his eyes and looked for a willing shadow.

He smiled when one came and floated above his bed in his soul room, awaiting ordering. His smile drops as he stands, taking the list he written out as he went along with him. He needed to buy the books himself.

'I've been trying to keep my mind off it,' Yuugi thinks as he wanders towards the sale part of the bookshop, 'About my memoires. I think I can understand now why Pharaoh Atem wants his memoires back. I mean, the thought of me losing even a few minutes of mine made me sick.'

Yuugi smiles tightly at the woman behind the counter, she was wearing the same clothes as the other he met. This one had short black hair with odd blue eyes, a deep frown was on both her lips and brow.

"Welcome. How can I help you?" The woman asks as he nears her, she looked more sour than before.

"Afternoon," Yuugi says with a quick bow, "I am on table 45w75, I would like these books please, also I would like some blinks."

"Will you be needing ink?" The woman asks as she start typing onto her computer in front of her.

"I have water and dark bearing items with me." Yuugi said rubbing his other thumb over the ringed one.

"Very good." The woman replies in a bored tone, "You may return to your seat, a member of staff will be with you shorty."

"Thank you very much." Yuugi answers to that and turns to made his way back to his table. His mind was whirling around with all his thoughts; questions, answers, what he wanted to do, what he needed to do, how he could do this and deep pondering over his seal, transfer and memories.

"Oh!" Yuugi says as he reaches his table, "I best phone Anzu and inform her I might not be back for dinner."


	21. What In The Name Of Ha'des?

"Sakura?" Yuugi says as he raises an eyebrow, somehow he caused a wave of cherry blossoms to fall from the skies like snow. Truth was he found a snow falling cast in one of the old books he written from, after completely it, he wanted to test it out.

Yuugi was only meant to make snow fall above where he was, he was sitting at one of the tables outside on one of the many rooftops that was there, reading and writing out words and words. However Yuugi managed to cast this wrong, because no snow came, instead pink blossoms fell from the skies all over the city.

"Okay...What did I do wrong?" Yuugi asks himself as he looks down at his new book he and his shadow had written out; his 'handwriting' was neat, that was because he was so new at this whole writing with shadows that he was going at a snail's pace.

"Well at these it has cooled down," Yuugi mumbles dryly to himself, "That was what I wanted."

Yuugi sighs as he looks over the city on the high rooftop, above him off to the right was another top, he could hear people shouting as they pointed to the skies.

Yuugi glances towards the next book, he had already written out twenty in the passed two days; he left the comfort of the hotel to move into the capsule room, it had forty capsule beds on one wall alone. Because of the Dark Sense Hearing almost all was filled during the late night and morning.

The people around him was still 'talking' about what happened the other day on the opening. Of course he knew what he was about, he watched as they kept their heads down and spoke about it in a hushed tone; if not for the fact that he knew what was happening, he might have not given it a second thought.

Anzu did not seem to mind him moving out of his room, she invited her friends into that room, who he did not know. He even phoned her parents, who did not care much making him wonder just why they asked him to come in the first place.

'Was it some sort of rule to bring a non dark bearer ally?' Yuugi thinks as he gave his hand a wave around in the air. He blinked when he noticed that he only made it worst. 'Is this even mine?'

Turning back to the book, he studied it. The sakura came down just after he finished casting, it got worst just after he waved his hand. So it must be from him.

"What in the name of ha'des is going on?" Yuugi snaps at last, his light power had been acting weird. Even since he 'died' it was not keeping up with him or doing the wrong catsing, he put it down to him using right after he was drained when he normally would rest for a couple of hours. He was using his powers to control 'shadows' and 'droplets' two things that he was not.

Taking a deep breath inwards, he calms himself. True was he did not want to gain his full power because he did not want to let his light shine, nor did he want to wear his cloak in fear that he would be found.

Shaking his head he returns to the books, which was now covered in pink blossoms making it hard to read. Sighing he standing, made a quick swipe of the books placing them in his soul room, then walked off towards the double doors leading back into the bookshop.

"Just stop." Yuugi hisses as he walks through the doors that opened on their own as he reached them, the sakura did not listen to his plea.

Yuugi quickly made his way over to some tables and took a seat, he swiped his arm over the surface and the books reappeared. He had five blank books left and there was sixty-three books he still wanted to write from.

He needed money but there was no where he could get it from. The 'writings' with shadows and water took up less time than he thought, if he had the money he probably have been able to write out every book they had to offer since he was staying for summer.

"What to do? What to do?" Yuugi says himself as he leans back into his seat.

"Excuse me?" A soft voice asks, turning Yuugi stares at a young woman and two boys around her age behind, "Are you Mutou Yuugi-san?"

"I am." Yuugi answers feeling a knot of fear in his stomach, "Have we met?"

"No, we have been hired to aid you," The woman explains with a smiles, "We have already been paid in full as well as been given blank books."

"Wait! What?!" Yuugi cries out as he stands up, "What do you mean? Hired? Blank books? Who hired you?"

"We don't know," The woman says glances over at the two men, she quickly reaches into her handbag and began searching for something, "We was contacted through e-mail; we are a scholars group. We help those seeking knowledge and understanding, if any wants aid writing out books to many for them to do, get send them a helping hand."

The young woman pulls out a small case and takes out a card, handing it over to Yuugi he carefully take it off of her and studies to the details. It was the scholar's business card for them as a group.

"So you're here to help me write out the books I want." Yuugi questions as he looks up and stares at her. She was not a pretty woman, a long sweaty nose, blue greasy loose hair, overly large round glasses that made her face look thin. She was dressed a a simply yellow dress, a orange handbag was over one shoulder.

One young man before had short green hair with light green eyes; he had a strong jaw with a small beard coming through. He wore dark colours, s dark grey top with black and red shorts. The other had longer blonde hair, tied up at the base of his neck. He had a long face and tired looking bored blue eyes, he was wearing a white shirt rolled up passed his elbows with pale blue trousers on.

"And you have blank books with you?" Yuugi asks, the young woman quickly nods with a kind smile, which Yuugi returns. "And you are sure its for me, Mutou Yuugi?"

"Yes, in the e-mail they described what you looked like as well." She told him, not seeing how uneasy he was by that, "Oh! I'm Baak Kunigonde, I am a water bearer that strong with shadows," she turns and held up a hand to the darkly dressed man, "This is Denzel Gunther, a dark bearer." To the other man she says, "And this is Gosselin Augustin, a water bearer. There would have been more of us, but with the Dark Sense Hearing happening at the moment most people want to be there for it."

"That's fine," Yuugi replies as bows to each of them, "It is very nice to meet you all, thank you for taking the time to come here during your important holiday."

"That's okay!" Kunigonde says with a smile, "We already have a list of the ones you have done, now shall be begin."

"One thing before we start." Yuugi says keeping his smile on his face.

"Yes?" Kunigonde asks, the other two that already wandered off getting things ready.

"What is the name of the e-mail address that sent you to me?" Yuugi asks sweet trying to made it sound it was no big deal, "You said everything was brought and paid for right?"

"Yes, that's right." Kunigonde answers as she thinks about it, "And the e-mail address of the one who requested you aid is: LightKingOfGame at so-and so dot jp dot net."


	22. Remembering Yuugi

"Don't panic." Yuugi told himself once again as he forms the words down onto the blank book; the book was about a nation that was complete destroyed by the 'White Death' is deadly sickest that attacks light bearer's bodies and causing them to rot from the inside out.

"Just because the person who sent the money to these people to help me has the same e-mail address as me, does not mean a thing." Yuugi said firmly to himself, he was at a lose.

It had been three days since the three scholars came to help him, two more came and when now and again. At the end of the day they would pile the written books in front of him and he would place them in his Soul Room, while they thought he simply had a item that had a powerful sub-space. When he went to sleep in his capsule bed, he would go into his soul room and bring them into his library, he was always happy when he noticed that Celtic Guardian and kuriboh had took what they could into there already, ready for him to sort out and place.

Turning the pages over he carefully let the shadow and droplets run over, before moving it to the blank book.

"I even checked my history!" Yuugi hisses to himself as he continues, "There was a e-mail sent out, along with my own bank details, paying the money out to them!"

Yuugi frowns, he had done a lot of digging. A lot of money had been placed into his bank on the same day as the Dark Sense Hearing's opening. Enough money to buy a blank books and hire some people to help him.

It was surprising how fast they was, they could do something like fifty in an hour, while he could only do four. At the pace they was going at, they would finished the whole bookshop by the end of the week, leaving him with the whole summer to do whatever he needed.

Of course so many things had happened, it was making his head spin, he could not keep up with everything, he also wanted to try and transfer again something he had not dared try here. He had completely recovered his strength and wanted to try now.

Of course being full of power again meant that his light shone through. But Yuugi had a plan, instead of a cloak he formed them into simply clothing. The cool shadows was wrapped tightly around his body, making it look like he was wearing leather. A pure black leather vest, leather pants, boots and blinding around his arms and wrists.

It did the trick.

Yuugi's light was hidden well enough, since no more pale cloaked dressed men was running into the bookshop demanding his memories or life, he guessed he was safe for now. Leaving him to worry about everything else.

To Kunigonde, Gunther and Augustin he had been dropping small questions about the Dark Sense Hearing, not enough to made them think or at least he hoped, just to get some answers. It appeared that every alley of dark bearers and dark bearers themselves was trained not to let anything slip.

Yuugi reaches up with both hands and rubs his temples with both his index and middle fingers, around and around. He wanted to scream at this point, ever since he came to this city it was one thing after the next.

"Right, focus on the White Death." Yuugi mumbles to himself as he stares down at the words, "White Death." He wanted to learn all he could about himself, wanting to know how to use his power to the full, before it kills him. But he did not just want to learn the good, but the bad as well.

Yuugi sighs, he was secretly hunting for a cure. He wanted a die a little old man in his bed surrounded by family members, not a young man having no one know of him nor be sad of his passing. The only people had would be sad was his friends, and his grandfather. Of course life goes on and in time he knew that even among his friends he would be forgotten.

Being forgotten was one of his biggest fears.

When he looked into death and its meaning, he noticed that people remember their loved one. As long as someone remembers, it was almost like they was not dead, they lived on in that person's heart and mind.

"I don't have anyone like that..." Yuugi said sadly to himself as he lowers his head, "Who will keep on remembering me when I'm gone? Grandpa is old, he could last another 100 odd years but after that... then what?"

Yuugi closes the book, he was finished this one as well; quickly he placed it into his soul. The next book for him to do was a book about transfer, he had been eager to say to the others that he wanted to write out every book on light bearers.

Turning to the mega thick book he grins, he turns and reaches over the table for the blanks; he grabs a book about the same thickest and opens both the ancient looking book and the brand new blank one.

Yuugi was going to read and 'write' as he went ago; feeling a little better he starts with the introduction.

"Ah! Its still pouring down with blossoms outside!" Augustin cries out Yuugi left, turning he sees the blonde covered in pink blossom on the top of his head, shoulders and sticking out in loose parts.

"Welcome back." Yuugi greets trying hard not to laugh, "Did you have a nice lunch?"

"I should have just eaten at the restaurant here!" Augustin spat out, he starts blowing out making spit fly, a blossom was on the tip of his mouth. "My sister asked me to come to her! Knowing that this blizzard is happening!"

'Sorry about that...' Yuugi thinks to himself as he bites back a smile, he was to blame but he did not know how to stop it, 'Not from lack of trying...'

Yuugi during the evening when everyone went to the Dark Sense Hearings, Yuugi would stand at the top of the building, trying to stop the falling Sakura. He managed to stop it, going to bed he slept soundly. The next morning it was back with vengeance.

Yuugi stares to the book of transfer, it was written by a light bearer who managed to master the form of casting. Interested Yuugi read and wrote, going over the things in his mind. Hours passed by and Yuugi was still on the same book. He did not even noticed that night had come and those scholars had said goodnight and left.

"So I need my seal? That would help?" Yuugi says softy to himself as he continues to read; it seems it was easier to transfer to somewhere where one that already had been. Leaving your mark or seal in a hidden place used less power; it was not saying that one needed to use the seal always for a transfer, as long as one had a clear thought of where they wanted to go.

"That makes sense," Yuugi told himself as he remembers his first transfer, "I was following the map. I knew where it was; it seems that transfer is not about disappearing and reappearing else where, your body is broken up! Turned into light itself and travels to the place you want to go!"

Yuugi sighs as he leans back, trying to take in everything he had just learned. He was only half way through the book and he was tired, but he was determined to finish it my sunrise and sleep during the day.

It did not matter about tomorrow, the scholars would not be coming because it was a special of the Dark Sense Hearing which lasting about three days, they all wanted to go. He had seen Anzu for a couple of days, so he was hoping to see her the day after.

Yuugi bows his head down over the book, continuing his writing and reading.


	23. Home Coming!

Yuugi moans loudly; he was hungry and thirsty, needed to use the loo, his eyes were hurting his lips was sore and he wanted to go back to bed. Blinking he stares around at the empty bookshop, there was only three members of staff none was dark bearers's ally.

The spent most of yesterday in bed sleeping deeply, giving his light time to grow stronger as a result. After waking up, he stayed in his capsule and only let his mind go to his soul room, rather than going between the dimensions; there he and his monsters placed the books away, he was glad he made so much space. And he did not even know he would be getting so many books, he only created it like that because he liked big libraries. And yet even with half the books he placed on the shelves it barely caused a dent on his many many shelves, his soul's library was ten times the space of the bookshop.

Summoned Skull was keen to help; Yuugi thought these kind of monsters kept to themselves, however this was not the case. His Summoned Skull was just as playful as his kuriboh was.

Moaning again Yuugi moves along the rows of books, most of this section was already in his soul room, those three scholars really was helpful to have around. Still wanted to know who sent them, how that person know his passwords for his e-mail address and his bank details.

"Could it be the same person who gave me my cloak?" Yuugi asks himself as he settles down on one of the many sofas around the bookshop, "That's still a mystery itself!"

As Yuugi sat there he suddenly felt homesick, he wanted to be with his grandfather playing some game or reading while in their game shop waiting for customers. Yuugi also wanted permission to create his own seal; for this he needed his grandfather's consent because he was under age.

"Grandpa will let me," Yuugi tells himself with a tight smile, know his grandfather would do anything for Yuugi, "Without a doubt."

Yuugi stuck his hand into his pocket and brings out a cereal bar, his last one. The restaurant had closed while this latest thing with the Dark Sense Hearing happened.

"Wait!" Yuugi cries out as he stands suddenly, "I can get home!"

Yuugi turns and begins to run back to his capsule bed; during his mad dash to the room he never saw anyone about, he knew they was about because he could sense one of them, another light bearer.

Yuugi took a deep breath in as he tries to gain control over his breathing, he walks through the open doorway and into the room, every wall had a round window like door, breaking these up was small ladder embedded into the wall that ran from the floor to the ceiling.

Glad he managed to get one close to the floor, he knees down and pushes the button. The round door came outwards and Yuugi dropped to his rear and spun his legs around so that he was going in feet first.

Once inside he closes the door shut and locked it.

Yuugi rolls so that he was laying on his back, then he folds his hands over his stomach and closed his eyes. Here he laid for a moment, just listening to the sound of his own heart beat. He was more than a little nervous, he could feel his body shaking both in excitement and fear.

Yuugi then focused. Carefully thinking of his home and only his home; he call upon his power, he touched his very core of his soul.

'Wonder if I should add 'there's no place like home?'' Yuugi thinks causing himself to break into a fit of giggles, he turns on his side, his casting completely broken. Those giggles turned into a full blown laugh, it took him five minutes to get over himself and calm down.

"Okay, enough of that." Yuugi scolds himself, "It wasn't even _that_ funny." There was still a smirk plastered on his face as he turns back round and closes his eyes, he focused away on his home. Once again he touches his soul calling on his power.

Yuugi relaxed, it was a lot different than before. Last time he had no choice, this time he was thinking to much. Also he had almost no light left in him, he was completely full at this time.

'It will get easier with use,' Yuugi thinks to himself he saw his home in his mind's eye, 'Like with my healing ability, the more I use it the more it will become second nature to me. To the point where I don't need to think, to the point where I don't need to do anything at all.'

Yuugi reaches out for his light. In an instant balls of strong light popped above him, they came popping and floating around him with surprising fast. He felt the hottest burn off of him, felt the moment he was nothing but light.

Yuugi grasps out as he fell, shocked he jerks his head away trying to see where he was. Blinking at the familiar sight, he quickly realized that he was home, however he was laying upon his roof.

"Whoa!" Yuugi cries startled as he slid down on the roof tiles. Looking around he see the part of the rood that sloped for his bedroom windows; holding on the best he could be rolls, crawls and shifts over to the window, hoping to find it open.

Getting one leg round, he managed to place it on the windowsill, he gripped onto the roof as he brings his other leg over and placed that one on the sill as well. He let out a breathe he did not know he was holding and bent his knees. Yuugi almost cries out in joy at the sight of his open windows.

Yuugi noticed now he was kind of stuck, he had a grip on the roof above him but if he let go then might fall backwards.

"..." Yuugi blinks as he stares at his hands, almost willing them to let go. "Okay~ Now what? Am I stuck until Grandpa finds me?"

"Or until I find ya!" A voice came from his bedroom, close to where he was.

"Jonouchi-kun!" Yuugi shouts out unable to find the sheer relief in his voice.

"Yuugi! What are you doing here?" Jonouchi asks as he stick his head out the window close to Yuugi's middle and turned to see his friend's face.

"You know, just hanging." Yuugi says with a tight smile, but he could feel his finger very numb and their joints was aching badly, "Think you could pull me inside?"

"Sure." Jonouchi answers, he disappears inside for a moment, then right his arms came out the window, wrapping around Yuugi's centre, "Alright! Let go!"

With wholehearted trust in his friend Yuugi let his white fingers let go of the roof, and as he thought he went backwards. Jonouchi pulls him forwards, supporting his weight just fine. Soon Yuugi was being carried inside his room.

"Jonouchi-kun! I would kiss you, if you weren't riddled with diseases!" Yuugi says as he hugs his best friend's head.

"OI! I had all my shots!" Jonouchi shouts back giving Yuugi rear end and light smack, "What are ya doing here anyways?!"

"Long story." Yuugi answers as he felt himself being lowered, soon as feet touched the bedroom floor, "I could ask the same for you, but I really don't care. I'll just glad you are!"

"I'm helping out your old man," Jonouchi replies to that, "So you gonna tell me?"

"Yes, but with Grandpa as well," Yuugi says as he walks into the room, "So I don't have to say it twice. But first, can I get something to eat, I'm so hungry its unbelievable!"


	24. SUGAR!

When Yuugi woke up he stares blinking up at his own ceiling; it was weird. Just yesterday he was miles away from home, he did not know how long it took for him to get the there to here but that didn't matter at this point.

His grandfather had been thrilled for him, knowing how much Yuugi wanted to transfer himself. Jonouchi had been outright shocked, but soon cheered Yuugi's latest success. They had pizza to celebrate this, along with a mountain of ice cream.

Yuugi failed to mentioned, that the Dark Sense Hearing was just some large scale event to find the Forgotten One, that he was attacked and killed, that he could heal himself without casting, that he sealed a Summoned Skull, that someone had gotten hold of his bank details and placed money inside while contacting some scholar group to help with write out many books, that his own e-mail address had been used to hire that said scholar group and he cast a odd Sakura from the skies above the city and could not stop it.

The only thing Yuugi said was that he transferred himself. That was it. The rest was his to carry.

Yuugi sighs as he rolls in bed, the morning was beginning to get brighter and brighter with each passing second.

Then Yuugi heard a sound. Like something smashing on the ground, it came from downstairs.

Thinking that his grandfather had fallen again Yuugi leaps out from bed and rushes to his door, he hurries in opening it, then run flat out down the hallway to the stairs.

"GRANDPA!?" Yuugi shouts as he runs towards the kitchen the place he always was this time of the morning, "Are you okay?"

Yuugi glanced around the kitchen, his grandfather was standing there unharmed staring at the TV screen. He was pale, his eyes was wide and his mouth was slightly parted. By his feet was a broken mug, with hot dark liquid streaming around it.

"Grandpa?" Yuugi asks quickly coming nearer, he grabs hold of the old man's shoulders and made him face his way, "Grandpa, what's wrong?"

"Yuugi..." Sugoroku groans out his name, turning to see his worried grandson standing in front of him.

"What?" Yuugi asks as he turns to screen, 'Breaking News' was written at the top and a overhead view of the city was on, "What happening?"

"That Dark Hear Sense thing." Sugoroku said at last, seemingly getting over the first shock, "It a ploy to get a hold of the Forgotten One! They said that they been watching this for many years now, but someone began a whisper blower. Light bearers talking about declaiming war on dark bearers!"

Yuugi stood there shaking, not believing what he had just heard. Blinking at the screen the newsreader was explaining how many years this had been under investigation.

"I have to get to Anzu!" Yuugi says as he backs away, he quickly sits down onto the kitchen stool and began thinking about the capsule room he had been there.

"Be careful Yuugi, please." Sugoroku begs feeling helpful that there was nothing he could do, "You won't be able to take Anzu back with your transfer, so have to find another way out of the city. Be careful."

Yuugi nods his head firmly, "Grandpa I'll be home as soon as I can. Don't worry, I'm strong."

"Wait! Before you go!" Sugoroku says as he reaches out for a black and white envelope, "Your seal came this morning."

"My seal!?" Yuugi cries out completely shocked, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't you remember? You asked for me to give you permission for your own," Sugoroku explains as he takes a piece of card out, same size as monster cards and handed it over to him, "Just before you left for the station, you mentioned about having a seal would made it easier for transfer... is something wrong Yuugi?"

'I never asked for my seal before I left!' Yuugi thinks as he reaches over for the card with his seal on it, 'How could I have mentioned about the transfers and seals are linked? I only just found out myself!'

Yuugi slowly turns the card to see its contains. It was a old seal of Atlantis, with ancient Egyptian runes written in the spaces between, they was slightly different than the ones in his notes, there was his mother language and those modern ones he knew.

The centre, the middle and the borderline, had his name he chosen, in those three tongues; Lost Atlantis, ancient Egyptian and his mother tongue Japanese: 'Light King Of Game'.

'What is going on?!' Yuugi's mind screamed at him.

"Yuugi, ain't you going to use the seal? For coming home if needed?" Sugoroku asks wanting his grandson to have a quick get away if needed.

"Yes... I'll placed the seal in my room." Yuugi says almost in a daze, standing he wonders out of the room.

"Yuugi are you not going to take your backpack?" Sugoroku asks as he hold out a black backpack Yuugi has never seen before, "I saw you packing it last night full of food."

"Me?" Yuugi asks as he reaches out and takes the backpack, knowing full well he never done this thing, "..."

Yuugi hurries out the room heavy backpack in hand, he ran back up the stairs and did not stop until he was in his room. Holding up his seal he stares at it, it was much long refined than the one in his notes. Quickly making his way over to his bed, he held the seal card out and mumbles a few words. The seal glowed with an purple light, then this light balled and threw itself towards the headboard of his bed; what was left behind was Yuugi's seal.

Carefully placing the backpack down, he open and glances inside at what may lay within. He find food and first aid kit, a few tools and oddly enough a bumbag for monster cards. He only had four monsters there was no need for that surely.

'It would be much easier to get to,' Yuugi reasons with himself, 'And I'll always know where they are.' Yuugi hears his grandfather walking into the room, turning to him he give the older man a tight smile. Then he run his arm over the top of the backpack, it disappears into his soul.

Yuugi crawls upon his bed, then focuses on that capsule once again. The felt the lights coming around him, he felt the heat growing hotter, he felt the moment his body passed.

Blinking Yuugi stares up at the ceiling that was much closer than his own, bringing his arms above his head he unlocks his capsule door and drags himself out. Rolling onto his belly he gets to his feet and gazes around, people was everywhere. Some was trying to out into their beds, others coming out. The sound of chatter filled the air, half was with pleased voices, others of worry.

Yuugi turns bending slightly and locks his door, he then hurries out of the door. Many eyes was following him.

'Why are they staring at me?' Yuugi asks himself as he went along, he was looking for Kunigonde and her team first.

"Kunigonde-san!" Yuugi calls over the many people, their eyes turned his way, "I've been looking for you! I need to speak with you."

"Yuugi-san!" Kunigonde says smiling strangely with greeting him, "Maybe you should put some clothes on before hand, and perhaps drape yourself in some shadows. Letting people know you're a light bearer at this time is not a good thing."

"Clothes...?" Yuugi says in confusion as he slowly looks down at himself, he was wearing nothing but his short shorts he went to bed in; "Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssuuuuuuuuugar!" He swore loudly and red faced he quickly summoned his shadow cloak/leathers upon his body. Soon he was covered in a leathery gear while finding his light.


	25. The Want Of Knowing!

Yuugi follows just behind Kunigonde, his whole face was still completely red. He was not even sure where he was going, he only kept pace with her.

"We have the remaining books in a storeroom," Kunigonde says as she reaches a door and stops, "Just like the note said, complete half before you come and finish the rest while you was here."

"Note?" Yuugi asks in a bit of a daze, "You have completed the books?"

"Yes, all that's left for you to do is to place them into your sub-space." Kunigonde answers without thinking to much, she opens the door and walks inside, "There is a lot, it should only take a hour or so."

Yuugi's mouth parted, there was books piled up to the ceiling; he notices Augustin in the corner frowning about something. He had his phone in his hand, there was some noise coming from it.

"Everything okay?" Kunigonde asks as she noticed his foul mood as well.

"The Elders of Light are demanded Pharaoh Atem to their Crystal Palace." Augustin explains not sounding the least bit pleased, "Talks of war is spreading everywhere!"

"Oh dear, this place will be the first to be hit." Kunigonde says looking upset, she turns to Yuugi, "Go away and place them in your sub-space."

"Sure." Yuugi said quickly and rushes over to the books; he called upon his four monsters within him to move the books away from the bed as they came through; he came to a pile and nine books went, dropping onto his bed. Giant Soldier of Stone was sitting next to the bed already and was taking them off, putting them to one side while Summoned Skull was picking those up and moving them.

'Maybe I can get the shadows to help?' Yuugi thinks as he went up a ladder and reached the top of the room, he held his hand over books and went downwards, the books went as he did.

"Is it really okay for us to be helping a light bearer?" Augustin asks the young woman who was looking over his shoulder at the phone.

"We are scholars. We aid those you seek knowledge," Kunigonde replies as she continues to watch, "Be them light bearer or dark."

"Excuse me," Yuugi calls from his hight, the pair looked up at him "Are we safe in this city for now?"

"We are." Kunigonde answers smiling, "For now, light bearers and neutral may be asked to leave soon though."

"Can I ask why?" Yuugi said as he carried on placing the books into his soul room, "I mean, I understand why someone would want their memories, but knowing could risk the whole world's life right?"

"We don't know that." Augustin answers with a heavy sigh, "Pharaoh Atem thinks the Elders of Light are hiding something, something about the Forgotten One."

"The Forgotten One is evil." Yuugi stated the thing he was told since youth, "The bringer of the end of our world as we know it. Someone who died close at the beginning of Pharaoh Atem's rule."

"If this one is 'Forgotten' then how can anyone say that they was an evil?" Kunigonde questions him, he kept silent for a moment just placing the books away.

"There is no answer to that question." Yuugi admits with a deep frown, "I would love to know, as a historian, I want to open the past and bring it to life. Also I believe that no one has the right to be forgotten..."

The room fell into silence, the only sound was Yuugi moving around and Augustin and Kunigonde taking the books closer to him. How long he was there, he had no way of knowing, he felt that Anzu was safe at the moment because no one else was running away in a panic.

"I want to fine out." Yuugi suddenly said breaking the silence, "I want to know just what happened to the Forgotten One, how they died and why does their existences mean the end of ours."

"Perhaps you may discover what happened to our Pharaoh." Augustin replies in a hopeful voice, "The Pharaoh is a great man, however there are times he is tortured by things he can't remember."

"How do you know this?" Yuugi asks feeling sorry for the man who his grandfather once served under.

"There was some report out years back about it," Kunigonde explains as she drops some books in front of him, "He hoped that his people seeing how pained he was, that someone would come forward knowing the truth."

"But no one came." Augustin finishes sadly as he stares into nothingness, lost in thought.

"Here!" Kunigonde says happily as she drops three large thick books in front of Yuugi, who jumped, he too had got lose in thought.

"Thanks! I really grateful for everything you have done for me." Yuugi says as he bows deeply and as he straighten himself he run a have across the books, they went out of sight. "I best find my friend and see if we can get tickets out of the city."

"That would be best," Kunigonde agrees as she smiles at him, offering him a hand to shake, "It was nice meeting you Yuugi-san, maybe we'll met again someday."

Yuugi took the offered hand and shook it firmly, smiling. Letting go he reached out to Augustin's waiting hand and did the same.

"Good bye, hope all goes well with you." Yuugi said with another quick bow, turning he run for the door. Opening he rushes out, it was surprising how tiring it was to place go many books away into his soul book. Before when he placed anything new inside he would be dazed and emotionless for hours, now his body, heart, mind and soul was used to the sudden changes.

As he ran down the corridors, he noticed many people was doing the same as Augustin had been doing. Checking their phones, no doubt watching the news.

Grabbing his own phone he quickly pushed a few buttons and placed it to his ear, he stops in front of the stairs not wanting to wait for the elevators and carefully began to walk down them as he listened to the rings.

"Yuugi?" Anzu voice came on the other end, "Where are you now?"

"Still in the bookshop," Yuugi answers as he taps and jumps down the stairs, his free hand hovering over the railing as he went, "Where are you?"

"At the hotel," Anzu said she did not sound to worried, "I've been trying to get tickets for us to leave, but the phone lines are packed."

"Okay, keep trying until I get there." Yuugi said as he at last reaches the bottom, "I'll try to be as quick as I can."

"Okay, see you soon." Anzu says as she puts the phone down before Yuugi could say bye.

Yuugi took the phone away from his ear and shoved it away into his soul room, he races to the front doors of the building and rushed into the large open area that was before it. The first thing he noticed that it was elbow deep in pink blossoms, he saw the walking through them close by, the ones under the beautiful top layer was yellowing and damp.

The Sakura was still coming down from the sky, though not as bad as before.

'Surely this can't be me?' Yuugi thinks as he raises his arms either side of himself and moved them along with his legs as he forces himself through. It was harder than running in water, but Yuugi grits his teeth and struggled onwards; there was no way he was going to use transfer in the middle of emery territory.


	26. New Monsters!

Yuugi's leg muscles was screaming for him to rest, pushing his way through the thick rotten blossoms was harder than he ever could have imagined. And it got everywhere. In his hair, clothes, mouth, piling on his shoulders and head as it came down.

'Heavy...' Yuugi thinks as he shakes his head, causing the new pile to fall and join the ones on the ground. Yuugi kept going, he knew that he could not use the tube to get to Anzu, he would have to walk the four miles.

'Maybe I can summon a monster?' Yuugi thought, a few moments ago a person riding a horse like dragon came marching through the blossoms like the was nothing. 'I bet more and more people will realize that soon... but to use monsters for something like that? There has been a ban on using monsters in this manner...since...2390 years ago!'

Yuugi stops to catch his breath, he neared a wall and one hand pushed against it for support. As he breaths deeply he tried not to stuck in the blossom that kept chocking him.

'Celtic Guardian, Giant Soldier of Stone, Kuriboh and Summoned Skull...' Yuugi thinks as he closes his eyes, 'None of them would be able- I mean Summoned Skull could, but that might cause a panic.'

Yuugi starts to move again, the falling blossom had slowed down thankfully but it was still causing problems. Everything looked so different buried in blossom, he was very a hard time remember which path to choose.

'There is a monster store along this road right?' Yuugi remembers as he comes to the next street, he turns the corner and looks to where the store was. His mouth drops, then he laughs. 'I was right,' he thinks as he sees the people lining up to get into the store's doors, 'The people want monsters to move away, maybe even get out of the city.'

Yuugi forces himself to move onwards, he never took his eyes off of the store he was trying to get to. More people was coming round the corners of the road, all trying to do the same. Yuugi counts the number of people outside the store, there was only eight but knew that there must be more inside. Though most monster stores at a limit of how many people could enter at a time.

Yuugi stood at the end of the queue, there he waits.

He quickly checks his phone to see if anyone tried to call him, it was hard to hear something through this muck. Bot his grandfather and Jonouchi had phoned, he sends them a reply by text explaining what was happening and what he was doing; first Jonouchi then his grandfather.

Just as he flicks his phone down, it rang. Making him jump. Flicking it back up, he sees the caller is Jonouchi.

"Jonouchi-kun?" Yuugi asks as soon as he places it to his ear.

"Yuugi! Got your text," Jonouchi's voice came on, "And I know this might sound vain and all, but its not, your should get a wolf based monster! It can help you sniff your way through, since you're having a hard time seeing."

"Yeah, I would say I got snow blindness... but its not," Yuugi says with a laugh, "All this pink is hurting my eyes though."

"Oh! Ya old man said he is sending some money your way!" Jonouchi carries on as if not hearing his friend, "He had get a horse and dragon! Wow! That's going to cost you an arm and a leg!"

Suddenly he heard his grandfather talking on in the background, with Jonouchi making noises of agreements.

"What's wrong?" Yuugi says as he walks into the stores, the manager seemed to be letting more people in because of the blossoms, 'About time...'

"Ya old man is saying, 'get to a TV'," Jonouchi answers, "Pharaoh Atem is going to make an announcement soon."

"Pharaoh Atem is going to make an announcement?!" Yuugi said a little too loudly because everyone in the store looked his way and was silently listening to him now, "I'm no where near a TV."

"We have one!" A staff shouts over the heads to the people.

"Oh! Jonouchi-kun," Yuugi says as he hold the phone closer, "What channel is it on?"

"ANTis on 1428." Jonouchi answers again, "Got to go, call me!"

"Channel 1428!" Yuugi shouts out as he flicks his phone down, two members to staff pull down a large screen that was most likely used for advertisements and one began turning the channel.

A female newsreader came on, looking stressed about something, a person was hovering over her with a piece of paper jerking it up and down while he talked. The paper was then handed to the woman. The woman starts to talk.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where I can find a wolf, horse and dragon monster." Yuugi asks as he comes to one member of staff whom eyes was glued to the screen, they gave a quick glance Yuugi's way and points to some coins.

Yuugi went over and gazes through the glass, these was horse based monsters however they all had riders with them. There was too few in number, and none caught his eye that made it stand out and think 'This is the one'. Suddenly his eyes lands on a knight monster that seemed kind of old but also very pricey. But it caused his heart to beat.

"Gaia The Fierce Knight," Yuugi reads the top aloud and reaches for the coin, pointing it up he held it in his hand, then went to a place clearly marked for dragon, his eyes scanned the many dragons coins not should how to pick from the many.

Then he sees one, it was by no means a land based dragon but he already had a horse. Reaching for it he takes in and placing in his hand with the knight. Then he moves over to the animal based monsters; Yuugi was shocked to see how many people was how in the store and hurried over.

Checking through the wolf monsters he sees one that he likes, mainly because it looked like Jonouchi when he fully changed, only this one was a little more scary.

"And Silver Fang." Yuugi says picking up the monster coin and turning to the 'card' section to seal these as his, "I can completely seal and bound my others to me now... actully maybe that can wait, or I can do it myself later."

Yuugi comes to another stuff member and held up the three coins to see. The man dressed in a cream coloured uniform nods and takes the coins from him. Following behind, Yuugi gets out his seal and raises it as the man starts to move the coin sealed monsters to their cards.

It did not take long, soon there was his new monster cards all with his seal on their backs. Pulling his seal away Yuugi take his new cards and studies them, he smiles as he turns and walks back to the main show room.

Looking up to the screen Yuugi sees a tanned young looking man with deep red eyes, the colour of flesh life's blood. He had a golden crown on his brow, his hair was surprising similar to Yuugi's for some strange reason. But instead of Yuuhi's purple tips, his were red and these was a lot more wilder than Yuugi's spikes, the front had more blonde than Yuugi had as well.

"-as well as the ones before them." Pharaoh Atem's voice boomed around the store, "And another thing. I hear by lift the ban on Monster Act 122232, my people and those of my allies, are now allowed to use their monsters as they see fit. As it was in the old days."

Yuugi swallows hard, he was no longer listening to what the man had to say. Turning he moves towards the doors, his light was still hidden but there was still a chance that someone may see passed his shadows.

'In a around about way,' Yuugi thinks as he pushes his way out of the store, 'The Pharaoh as already declared war. That Act was a agreement to every bearers kind.'

Yuugi held up his new card and summoned his Silver Fang to his world. The red eyed monster gazes his way waiting for orders.

"Sorry Silver Fang," Yuugi says with a tight smile, "But I am going to ask if I can ride you."

The monster stared at him for what seemed like the longest moment, then tucked its front legs under itself and lowered itself down. Yuugi quickly came forward and swung his leg round, he sat his rear just behind the wolf monster's shoulder blades and held onto it's fur close to the base of its neck.

"Thank you." Yuugi says softy as the monsters carefully stands, then begins running forwards, letting the gently pull of Yuugi's hands to give it direction.


	27. Broken Heart?

Yuugi kept his face close to Silver Fang's fur, the monster reminding him so much of Jonouchi that he was a great comfort to him. Purple eyes peered out, blinking through the pink blossom that was falling heavily once again.

'We have to get out of the city,' Yuugi thinks as he grits his teeth together, 'That stupid Pharaoh, going against one Act could throw our whole world into war. Like we need-' Yuugi straightens himself on Silver Fang's back, he narrows his eyes to the sound of a rumbling coming from one road. Around him many other people travelling by monster stops to stare.

Then it appeared.

Through the blossom a giant outline of a monster could be seen, Yuugi's eyes kept blinking as the pink petals went on his face. A roar was heard, Silver Fang backed away growling loudly. Many other monsters was also backing away.

It was walking slowly, shielding with its body the moving truck or bus underneath. Still blinking Yuugi sees the seal mark of the Pharaoh on the side of the moving bus like thing, as it came closer into view.

The monster above it was the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, the monster belonging to The Pharaoh's High Priest.

People had started getting off of their monsters and was bowing low to the passing dragon; wondering why Yuugi kept looking through the blossom. Then it saw the reason. Upon the top of the bus like truck was a seat. Pharaoh Atem and his court was together again.

'They all went separate ways years ago, leading their own life and coming back only for events.' Yuugi thinks as he carefully gets off Silver Fang's back and bow slightly as the dragon came closer., 'Does this mean the Sennen items are coming back? Will they try and contact Grandpa? Or me, who is now the Sennen Key's guardian?'

The overly large dragon starts to pass, its giant foot was about ten feet in front of him. Slowly Yuugi lifts his head up and blinks, Pharaoh and his court took no note of him.

'Meaning they do not know that I'm the Sennen Key's guardian...' Yuugi thinks as he reaches out for the golden object that was safely in his soul room, upon his pillow. 'That's good. I really didn't want to explain myself.'

Yuugi turns back to Silver Fang and climbs on his back again, he gently tugs in the right direction and he begins to move; he takes one last look to the back of the pale blue dragon then focuses on ahead. The large wolf pushes through the gathering blossoms much faster than Yuugi even could, however the rotten ones under was starting to cake themselves onto the wolf's fur.

"Almost there!" Yuugi shouts over the wind that bought the blossoms with it, "Almost there!"

It was a further few minutes before Yuugi caught sight of the building, he gently guided Silver Fang over to the hotel. As they reach the entrance Yuugi slid off the wolf's back, turning to it he give the silvery fur and stroke.

"Thank you so much Silver Fang." Yuugi says to the monster, "Go have a nice rest." Instead of summoning back to the monster's world, he let his beast go inside in soul for the rest. He always felt badly of the idea of using them and sending them back wore up and tired.

Yuugi turns to the main entrance and hurries inside; the lobby was packed with people. All worried and trying to get a hold of people by their phones. Babies were crying and children were restless, teens grouped together trying to seem brave.

Yuugi went over to the main desk, wondering if he should ask for Anzu or just go up to her room. After waiting for ten minutes and getting no where Yuugi starts making his way to the elevators, where lots of other people was also waiting. Some sighed loudly and heads for the stairs, others who had no choice but to wait with their belongings and children in row looked on at these ones.

Yuugi did not wait, he edged his way through the crowds gathered in front of elevator and made his way over to the stairs. There was people there slowly moving upwards, people coming down were close to the wall, while people going up were by the rail. Joining them he carefully took few steps upwards, it was a snail's pace but at least he was moving and not standing around waiting for something that might take him a while to got on.

That was when he remembers his phone, he quickly reaches for it and flicking it open he starts to get Anzu's number on screen. Pushing the button he put it to his ear and waited for he to pick up.

"Yuugi? Where are you now?" Anzu's voice came down the line, worry and fear was easily heard in her voice.

"Coming up the stairs. Everything in moving slow, but I should be at you door soon." Yuugi answers quick, 'No use asking what's wrong, might just cause me to panic and there's nothing I can do to get there any faster.'

"Okay. Okay...Hurry, please." Anzu moans out sounding close to tears. Yuugi placed the phone down, feeling guilty for leaving her when he was the one meant to be with her during this trip in the first place.

'Of course. I did not think this would happen...' Yuugi lowers his head but kept walking, 'What a strange summer this has turned out to be... I can't believe how much weird stuff has happened in such a short space of time.'

Yuugi blinks as he notices he was on the floor he wanted, he quickly moves towards the double doors leading onto that floor, the fire doors that been hooked opened making it more easy to walk through.

Yuugi half ran half jogged down the large hallway, passing people who was doing the same. He reached her number and sighs heavily. He knocked hard and waits silently. The door flew open and Anzu stood there staring wide eyed, as she sees him she smiles and relaxes.

"Yuugi!" Anzu cheers coming forward and wrapping her arms around his shoulders, "I'm so glad you came!"

"Sorry, its really tough getting through all that blossom." Yuugi says when she backs away, his cheeks redden slightly, "Has anything else happened?"

Anzu just stared at him for a second and then ushered him inside the door, closing her door behind them. She went to the TV that was in the room and sighs, he could hear a familiar voice talking roughly down the screen.

"That's one of the Elders of Light!" Yuugi says as he nears, "Anzu... what is happening?"

"The light bearers are going to attack this city," Anzu told wrapping her arms around herself, "Pharaoh and his court are heading toward city centre to protect it somehow. The Elders are attacking from the skies...I want to stay."

"Anzu we are neutral," Yuugi quickly says looking at her in shock, "We can't take sides, if we do then we can't return home."

"That's it Yuugi, I don't want to return." Anzu said with tearful eyes, "I have fallen in love."

Yuugi's heart broke in the second; he actully felt the walls around him rumble around him.

"EARTHQUAKE!" Anzu screams diving for the floor, down face and placing her hands at the head of the head. He did not bother ducking for cover. Yuugi blinks, he was to dazed to react to the shaking walls.

Completely and utterly dazed.

Yuugi knew he was going to have a short life because of his being a pure light, but he had wanted his remaining life span with her at his side, no matter how short it was. Yuugi thought she was the one who would love someone like him, and that they would get together some time in the future.

"Who?" Yuugi asks trying his best to keep his voice as normal as possible.

"Has it passed?" Anzu asks as she glances around, slowly she rose to her feet and turns to Yuugi, "Yuugi?"

"You said you was in love... who?" Yuugi asks again as he kept his purple eyes on her.

"The Pharaoh." Anzu said simply, she turns away with a secret smile on her lips.

"_The Pharaoh_!" Yuugi cries out shocked beyond believe, "Someone you have never met?!"

"Yuugi, he is handsome." Anzu said as if sharing some important information with him, making Yuugi moan slightly while balling his eyes, "I have never seen anyone like him in all my life, he-"

Yuugi stood there for about three minutes listening to his love of his life telling him about how outstandingly great looking this other man was. By the end Yuugi's eye was twitching.

"Anzu you don't know him. At all." Yuugi said firmly, "He could be a right s-"

"You don't understand Yuugi," Anzu says with a sigh while closing her eyes, "And how could you, no one can ever come to understand the pain he must go through, decade after decade, year after year, month after-"

"I get the point." Yuugi mumbles in silent angry.

"-day after day, hour after hour...It must be so hard for him." Anzu said as her opens her eyes once more and stares at the wall, seeing something Yuugi could not, "Yet he carries on. For those around him, for his people. He just needs someone by his side who is willing to understand him."

"Anzu, even if you love this ...er.. Pharaoh," Yuugi says trying to show her reason, "Let me put this a different way. You can not risk your life for someone you never met nor likely to meet. There is no way you can be together. I mean look you're both from two different world," This earned him a sigh, "You two can't be together."

"Yuugi, I need your support with my choice." Anzu said breaking out of her little dream, "But I did not come here just for the Dark Sense Hearing."

"Huh? Then what else did you come for?" Yuugi asks feeling very uneasy. Another rumble shook their room, causing her to gasp. Yuugi did not bother much for the earthquake, he let it pass without moving waiting for her to carry on.


	28. Blow Hard!

"Anzu, what else did you come for?" Yuugi asks again feeling his stomach drop.

"There was this dance audition," Anzu answers slowly, gazing out of the window that was covered in pink and yellowy brown blossoms. "For a school that teachers dancers to appear before Pharaoh. I took it."

"And?" Yuugi asks watching her carefully, "Did you pass?"

"I..." Anzu said breathing in sharply, a serious look on her face. Then she smiled brightly. "I passed!"

"...That's great Anzu!" Yuugi said forcing himself to get excited for her sake, "Well done!"

"I know! I can't believe it! In three years time, I could be dancing for the Pharaoh!" Anzu cries out in joy, then she suddenly stops as she remembers something, "But that won't happen, if this war starts... will it?"

They fell into silence, both for different reasons.

'Anzu is leaving?' Yuugi thinks as he tries hardening his heart he manages to keep himself together, 'For love? or... I known for a while that she wanted to be a dancer, but to leave home for it? Will I see her again?' Yuugi slowly began to feel bad, he felt angry towards Anzu but she was not to blame, he never once told her he had feeling towards her, 'If you love someone you let them go... right? I should support Anzu with everything...'

A news flash broke them both out of their state.

"Anzu, we can't stay here right now." Yuugi tells her as he breathes in, "The Elders are attacking soon."

"I know but," Anzu said as tears fill her eyes, "this is my one chance. I have to get to the city centre, there taking those who entered and passed to the safely of their school..."

"I can get you there." Yuugi says to her, he thinks about his monsters.

"But they asked everyone to bring their own impervious!" Anzu said walking over to the bed, "I have nothing!"

'My backpack!' Yuugi thinks suddenly, he reaches into his soul room and brings out the black backpack, glancing inside he wondered if there was everything she needed, "Anzu! Will this do?"

Seeing the backpack she quickly jumps out and hurries over, Yuugi out the bumbag and hands over the backpack to her.

"Yes! It has everything the invoice said to get!" Anzu cries out in joy as she knees over the backpack, "I can leave the city with the school now!"

"Invoice?" Yuugi half asks as he turns his attention to the screen, the Elders of Light were an hour away.

"Here." Anzu said as she reaching into her pocket and puts out a letter, "Yuugi..."

Yuugi said nothing as he dully stares down at the Anzu's letter. His mind was spinning, the attack was an hour away but he needed to take her to the city centre, the place where Pharaoh and his court was.

"Yuugi... do you think he can protect here us?" Anzu suddenly asks almost sadly as she stares at the TV.

Yuugi turns to the screen again, the Pharaoh was on. The tanned man was talking over a crowd of hundreds, all looking ready with their decks in hand. Wordless Yuugi glances towards Anzu's worried face, his heart went out to her; here her dream of dancing was about to take off and now a war was going to start.

'How should I feel towards her now?' Yuugi asks himself as he gazes at her face he came to love, 'What should I say? Moments ago I was hurt, angry and... but no. Like I said before, I'll support her!'

Yuugi turns to Anzu.

"You love him right?" Yuugi asks firmly causing her to jerk her head towards him.

"Yyy...yes." Anzu answers unsure by the sudden fire in those purple orbs.

"Then believe in him." Yuugi said staring right in the eye, "You said yourself, 'you are the one to understand him'; Then understand his strength! He will protect this city!" he blinks at this and adds silently, '..or something like that.'

Anzu was smiling brightly at his words, she sniffs loudly and raises herself out taking the backpack with her and swung it over her shoulders putting her arms through.

"Yuugi, please take me to the meeting spot!" Anzu asks as she balls her hands into fists.

"Okay." Yuugi says with a kind smile, 'I do love you...' he thinks, then he wraps the bumbag around the leathery belts that was made up of his shadows. They seemed to repose to this by pulling it closer to them.

They turned to the door, opened it and then hurried out, running down the hallway Yuugi grabs hold of her hand to keep them together. A lot of other people was also trying to run away, as they reached the stairs they saw just how packed it was.

"Yuugi, what are we going to do now?!" Anzu calls over the voices of the many people.

"Back to the room!" Yuugi shouts back as he turns around, dragging her along with him. They ran back, on opening it he rushed through.

"Yuugi?" Anzu asks in confusion, her friend had took her all the way to the window. She let go of his hand and looked from him to the window.

"Lets make a jump." Yuugi informs as he points to the ground, "Look how deep the blossom has got! Bet we could jump down and not get hurt."

"Are you serous?" Anzu asks completely taken aback by this, "What if that bit is shallow?"

"We have to take a chance." Yuugi answers as he places his foot on the windowsill and grabbing window's frame, he bought his other leg out and kicked it as hard as he could. "Why won't this window open any further than this?!"

"Because its a hotel..." Anzu points out to her mad friend, "All hotel's window only open a small part."

"What?" Yuugi said as he jumps down, "Fine! How about this then?"

Yuugi turns his body away from the window so the his left side was facing it, spreading his legs slightly in a firm stance; he bought both hands before his chest and curls his left hand like he was holding a pole, his right hand his curl his pinky and ring finger while keeping his index and middle out straight, he tucked his thumb at the base of these two reading it. The twists his neck to face the window without moving his body, slowly he took both hands to they was above his head, then takes his left arm moving it further to the left, keeping his right hand in its place, at the same time he lowered his arms; his right hand came to rest over his chest while his left points at the window still looking like he was holding a pole.

"Living Arrow!" Yuugi hisses out, light thin beam of light flickers in front of him; a yellow arrow made of pure light appears, in the space between his arms. "Make this glass vanish!"

Yuugi's index, middle finger and thumb of his right hand widen apart and the arrow shot forwards, right for the windows. The arrow passed through without so much as a sound, the glass shone and vanished, just like he asked for.

"Okay!" Yuugi said with a nod, turning to Anzu he smiles, "Let's go!"

"What... you're serious?" Anzu asks him raising her eyebrows.

"I'll go first." Yuugi offers as he moves towards the window and did the same as before, placing one foot on the sill while grabbing onto the frame and lifting himself up. He looked down, the blossom was very high, 'Better than dying by someone's hand, this will be my own choice.'

"_Yuugi_!" Anzu screams and tries to reach for him as he leaps forward into the air.

Yuugi folds his knees behind him, his arms he held bent over, his head his fingers touches softy on the back of his neck. It felt like a lifetime, but he was it was only a matter of second before he bought his legs around, his rear end went into the blossoms first, followed by the rest of him.

"_Yuugi_! _Yuugi_!" He could hear Anzu's screaming from above.

Yuugi pats himself down, for some reason the hotel left this place build up or it was the place where they dumped the petals from the entrances.

"I'm fine!" Yuugi calls up as he tries to escape the foul smelling rotten petals, "You jump too!"

"Okay! I'm coming now!" He hears for a moment he fought against the blossom, thankfully them be sticky with rot was keeping them falling down and burying him alive. Yuugi grits his teeth, Anzu screamed her lungs out all the way down. She lands somewhere close by; he starts pushing his way through trying to get to her.

"Anzu!" Yuugi shouts out, he dug his way relying on his ears only to get to her.

"Yuugi! Here!" Anzu shouts from somewhere near by, suddenly her hand came through the mucky mess, "This is gross."

"Sorry, I should have warned you." Yuugi answers as he grabs the hand and pull it to his, Anzu's dirty face came into view.

"Can't you do something about this?" Anzu asks trying hard to wipe her face of her arm, but her arm was just as dirty.

"...let me think..." Yuugi replies, he only went to 'war' classes when he had go, so he didn't really think on his toes, unless it was a game. He was brilliant at any kind of games and was always thinking three steps ahead, "I know!"

"What?" Anzu says blinking and rubbing her face.

"Close your eyes." Yuugi light orders as he claps his hands together and raises up making small circles as he did, "Breath of Light!"

Wind blow hard, aiming right to the ground. It caused the blossoms to fly off everywhere, the petals from under them also went, many them both stumble to the ground below; it also clear their path.

"Huh? I forgot this was the car park," Yuugi says as he stands and gazes around at the open space, he looks at his hands, the wind at also taken it off of his body. "Shall we go?"

"Give me a minute." Anzu asks as she knees on the ground, then she too stood, "Right, I'm ready."


	29. Bloody Friendship

As they walked along Yuugi places his cards into the leather bumbag, he only had seven monsters, but he was happy that they was at hand. Beside him Anzu was readjusting the straps on the backpack he had given her.

Together they made it to the main road, people was pouring out of the building all trying to get to safely before the light bearers made their attack.

"We need to get you to the city centre right?" Yuugi asks trying to keep his mind off the panicking people. By nature Yuugi hated seeing others hurt or in distress, normally he would try and help but there was nothing he could do for them.

"Yes," Anzu answers as she too looked sadly on the people, "The school will take the new students out of the city..."

"What's wrong?" Yuugi asks softy, she suddenly seemed like she was going to cry.

"I can escape the city," Anzu said shaking, tears did start forming in her eyes; she bows her head, "But you and all these people are going to be left behind."

"Anzu," Yuugi mumbles, then he came forward and touches her hand light, "Do you want to live?"

"What?!" Anzu cries out backing away from him.

"Everyone here wants to live through this," Yuugi tells her with a gently smile, "There is nothing wrong with that. Don't feel bad because you have a way out. Take this chance."

"But Yuugi," Anzu says letting the tears fall now, "I may never see you again," she pauses and starts rubbing her eyes, "You're my best friend, you never laughed when I told you I wanted to be a dancer... The reason I wanted you to come with me was to spent my last days as a neutral with you."

"Huh?" Yuugi says as he thinks about what she said, "What do you mean?"

"Yuugi this school is not neutral," Anzu said through a sniffs, "Once I go there I will be an ally to Pharaoh and you're a light bearer, neutral or not you are still a light bearer."

"Does your parents know about this?" Yuugi says that same dizziness began to over take him again.

"No. Here I am already class as an adult, so I didn't need my parents consent." Anzu explains as she finishing tearing a little, "I was meant to leave at the end of the summer... but it was pushed forward because of everything that has happened. My parents was meant to come then, I'm not going to be able to say goodbye..."

Yuugi stood there for a moment now not sure what to say.

"I'll support you." Yuugi says at last, causing her to give him a watery smile.

"Thank you Yuugi." Anzu answers to that.

"So, I need my map." Yuugi says in almost a daze, Anzu was to upset to notice the state Yuugi was in. "City centre, city centre...How much time do we have?"

"Twenty minutes has gone since that announcement," Anzu replies as she stares down at her watch, "We have about forty minutes before the light bearers get here and attack. My bus leaves in twenty minutes though."

"Okay..." Yuugi mumbles as he studies the map, he reaches for his card, "Here we go! I summon Gaia The Fierce Knight!"

A overly large purple horse with a blonde mane appears, the armoured rider was carrying long lances in each hand; seeing the enemy he turns to his new master and dropping his lances which began floating along side the horse, he reaches out to Yuugi.

"Yuugi, is it safe?" Anzu asks a little unsure of how it looked.

"Of course he is safe," Yuugi says coming forward, noticing that she had not moved he asks, "... want me to go first?"

"If you wouldn't mind." Anzu says as she continues to stare at the fierce looking knight, her tears forgotten.

Yuugi steps forward, the giant like hand wraps around his as well as part of his arm and his feet left the ground. Yuugi hung in the air for a moment, then he was place in front to the knight monster. Surprising there was another little saddle between the knight and the horse's neck, it was a perfect fit for him.

"Anzu," Yuugi calls down to her, it was high but after leaping from a building it did not bother him so much, "Come on, we don't have time."

"..." Anzu wordless moves forward to them; Gaia swifts and leans over for her, taking up arm much like Yuugi's she was lifted into the air. She thought was wiggling around. "It hurts!"

"Stop moving!" Yuugi says to loudly, staring at her with worried eyes, "It might be because you're moving about to much." Anzu was placed just behind Yuugi, but her back was digging into the knight's armour. She tries to moves closer to him, holding her arm around his middle.

"Gaia," Yuugi said he turns in the saddle, his cheeks had began completely red; he held up the map and points to it, "We are here. And we need to get to here."

The monster stares and stares and stares and stares and stares, at the map. At last it nods its head and steadies itself. Yuugi grabs into the saddle, there was a hollow grove both hands went through which between his legs.

Gaia made a clicking sound with his teeth, then Yuugi was forced back by the sheer speed. Anzu was screaming bloody murder behind him, while he manages to get out something that sounded like grunts.

They stopped. How long it lasted he did not know, but they had stopped. Yuugi slowly opens his eyes.

'Weird... when did I close them?' Yuugi asks himself, he felt movement behind him; Gaia was taking Anzu out of the saddle and placing her feet on the ground. Next his turn.

Yuugi's inner tights was sore, his rear end hurt and he was dumb in the hands where he held on for dear life. As soon as his feet touched the ground he realized just how much of a struggle it was to stand upright.

"Thank you Gaia." Yuugi says weak to his new monster and held his card up, "You was a big help."

Gaia disappeared into a flash of light. As soon as he was gone both Yuugi and Anzu doubled over and vomited. Moaning loudly Yuugi tries to blink pass the humming in his head, his throat was burning and eyes watering.

"Are we alive?" Anzu asks with a groan as she tries to stand up right.

"I think so," Yuugi mutters back, "Ask me again in a second."

Slowly his head settled and he could see clearly once more. He glanced around, they was not right in the city centre, more like the outskirts. There was that same bus thing that passed through the city in the middle of hundreds of different kinds of bearers.

"Anzu, where to from here?" Yuugi asks as he wipes his mouth the best he could.

"Er...This way." Anzu says as she starts walking, there was people everywhere, all with monster cards in hand waiting for the first strike. Did did not help that the blossom was still piled up all over the place.

The pair walked in silence, it was a grime moment in both their young lives; they knew that nothing would be the same again. The normal life they lead was now over.

Yuugi he went along he glances towards that same, it could just about make out figures moving. He wondered just how the Elders of Light was going to fight Pharaoh and his court; both sides were powerful.

"Here we are...this is it." Anzu says as they reached a huge car park, she was looking towards many long single buses, teens about their own age was lining up to get on. She takes out another letter and stares down at it.

Anzu's mouth opened and shut.

"Goodbye Anzu." Yuugi said what she wanted, he moves towards her, "May we always be friends, if only in our hearts."

The youths both open their arms at the same time and walked into the awaiting hug; Yuugi being smaller had the side of his face tucked into her beasts, his arms went around the small of back,she placed her chin upon his head with her arms on his shoulders gripping him tightly.

"I love you Anzu." Yuugi mumbles into her chest, knowing its meaning would be misread.

"I love you too, Yuugi." Anzu answers as she slowly pulls away, she turns quickly when she was free from him.

"Wait!" Yuugi cries out grabbing her hand, "Let me give you something."

"Give me something? Yuugi you given me enough," Anzu says looking at the backpack on her shoulders.

"No," Yuugi said firmly as he waves a hand and brings out a knife, "A seal of friendship. I want to smelt my own blood."

"Huh?" Anzu says with a frown not understanding his meaning.

Yuugi made a cut cross his left hand, blood began to pour out causing her to gasp loudly. He then bring that hand up to his mouth and slid off his water based ring and let it fall into his palm and where the blood was pooling. The knife vanishes back into his soul room, he hovers his right hand over both ring and blood. Then before it could heal itself, Yuugi released a large amount of light; the former ring shifted its shape slightly as the white hot power run through it.

Blinking Yuugi glances down at his handle work and grins, he was a master at smelting now. His deep cut was already healed when he picks it up and turns to Anzu, who had been watching the whole time.

"Give me your left hand." Yuugi asks softly, he was pleased when she did without question; he slipped the ring on her pinky, it fit nicely. "Remember this Anzu, I will always be your friend. So please never forget me."

"I promise..." Anzu says as she brings her hand with to her chest and curls her other hand around it, tears dropped from her eyes as she closes them in a slow blink. "Goodbye Yuugi." With that she turns and makes a run for the buses that were still be loaded up with students.

Yuugi felt tears in his own eyes as he watched her back getting smaller and smaller, he blinks towards the oddly clear sky, no blossoms fell any more. Remember that the city centre was on a slope overlooking the water he turns and his mouth drops at the sight of ten blimps flying over the blue sea.

The Elders of Light had come.


	30. Answer Of The Cherry Blossom

A hush seemed to fell over the crowd, all starting at the blimps that was off into the distance; Yuugi had frozen, his blood began cold in his veins. No one could believe what was being seen, yet they know it was coming.

Movement starts once more. People around him shook their heads in disbelief, some tries to run through the thick blossoms towards the car park. Other still stood their ground. A loud scream came from someone, breaking more people out of their dazes.

Panic took over as they tried to flee.

'Ah!' Yuugi thinks as he blinks when he realized, 'I can transfer out of here!' Closing his eyes he starts thinking of home, but then stops. Slowly he glances over to where Anzu had gone, students were still getting onto the buses.

"I don't want to leave yet," Yuugi told himself as he watching them hurries on, "Not until the buses are gone."

"Oi you." A voice came from his right, turning Yuugi sees a young man a little older than him standing there shaking in angry, "Are you a light bearer?"

"I'm a neutral." Yuugi answers as he takes a step back, he could see more people looking his way.

"Neutral!? That's meaningless now!" The young man screams at him, eyes wild with fear and hate, "You used your light power! Right in our city! I felt it!"

"I was only smelting." Yuugi tries to explain but more and more was gathering around him.

"I don't care." The young man says with a nasty laugh as he raises his cards, "You will be first to feel our wrath!"

Yuugi didn't want to fight, not with anyone, the only thing he wanted right now was for Anzu to get away before the Elder of Light reach the city. Glancing towards the slow moving blimps he wondered if Anzu could make it out in time.

The man in front of him summoned a large green humanoid monster with a axe, it had horns on the side of its head and fangs sticking up from its lower lip. The man shouted an order and Yuugi turns to get away but the blossom made him fall, causing the axe to just pass over his head missing him by an inch.

Yuugi lay there blinking into the blossom for a moment, then jumped up. It was coming for another attack.

"Silver Fang!" Yuugi screams while pulling out the chosen card, the wolf monster appears just in time, it bites down on his collar and drags him out of harms way. The large wolf monster drops him and he quickly get to his feet and spinning around, jumping onto the creature's back.

Yuugi's Silver Fang ran, much easier through the pile high blossom; the sight Yuugi saw was horrible, they was attacking any light bearers or allies of theirs. Screams and shouts of pain sounded throughout the city, as they let loose their monsters.

Something caught Yuugi's eye, turning he held up his hand and shouts; "Mirror Force!" many colours of light formed around him, protecting him and his monster as a beam of water reached them.

Yuugi backs off his beast and moved along side it as they came to a truck, he hid behind. Blinking he saw he was not the only one doing the same. There was a bunch of young fire bearers kneeing down, Yuugi guessed the adults protecting them was their teachers and this was some kind of summer's school trip.

The girls cried together, while the boys fought up their tears trying to be strong. Some held onto heads much like Anzu had done during that earthquake, it seems like these ones were shutting the world away.

A shout of rage came from above and Yuugi's head jerk up to see a water bearer standing on the truck above them; he raises his hand and a monster appears in the air, falling down on the children.

"Celtic Guardian!" Yuugi cries out bringing out his swordsman, the elf like monster slammed its side against the other reptile looking one. Standing firmly in front of the children the guardian growls at the monster.

"Giant Solider of Stone! Kuriboh! Gaia the Fierce Knight! Summoned Skull! Curse of Dragon!" Yuugi was panting by the end of the summoning, there was a reason why people over summon a few at a time. He was exhausted, however very glad. All his monsters was standing tall.

Summoning means that any monster coming into their world fed of the person's existence, their own soul. Not only that, they had to maintain them in the world.

"Are you crazy?!" A woman screams as she finishes watching the young man summoning a load of monster, "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"I'm already _dying_!" Yuugi snaps out angrily at woman, the stress of supporting the monsters making him irritated, "If I can save just one life, then my life won't have been in vain!"

The woman said nothing to this, she gazes over at the children who was listening to him. Yuugi rolled his neck around, his skin had already became a deadly shade of grey, he was breathing heavily and sweating.

"Can you help us get the children to our coach?" A male voice ask, Yuugi turn his head slightly seeing another teacher there.

"Of course we can!" Yuugi yells as he jumps into his Silver Fang, he gently pats the fur trying keep focus on who is was. "Gaia! Clear the way! Stone! Celtic! Stay with the children! Curse! Skull! Watch from the sky! Kuriboh! Get out of my face!"

Some of the children giggles as the ball of fluff began rubbing itself on Yuugi's cheek. It did not stop until Yuugi smiles as he tries pulling it away.

"Right! Let's go!" Yuugi shouts out to the teachers, Gaia hurries forward knocking down a heavy amount emeries but its high speed also free their path from blossom. Summoned Skull and Curse of Dragon circled Yuugi from above. Celtic ran in front of the children, any Gaia missed or came after he rushed at them. Giant Soldier of Stone feet boomed against the ground as it run behind them, shoving emeries flying should they come near.

He quickly notices that none was using their full power, he grits his teeth cursing himself for his overconfidence; he turns to Silver Fang and Kuriboh the two that stayed by his side as he ran with the children and teachers, wondering if he should send them back for the others to have a bit more power.

A gust of wind blow and a monster appeared from sky to his right, he was about to call to those two above him but quickly sees both Summoned Skull and Curse of Dragon was dealing with more from the skies.

"Swords of Light!" Yuugi hisses out harshly, he felt his light leave him as strong swords appeared all around the group, moving with them as they went forward.

"We're almost there!" A male teacher calls from the front, more fire bearers was standing there waiting for them.

Lines of shadows suddenly went over the sky in strips, Yuugi followed them with his eyes to its source and saw it was coming from where the Pharaoh was.

"_Listen to me_!" Pharaoh's voice booms across the shadows, "_Heed my words! Stop attacking those within the city! Stop attacking those whom you bought here! These ones are not to blame! Leave them be, and withdraw your monsters_!"

Yuugi gasps out as he fall against the coach, the children was rushing to get inside but he knew that the bearers around him had already stopped their attack.

"_The same with you, light bearers and those of considered allies of yours_," Pharaoh's voice continues to boom overhead, "_Withdraw your monsters, I promise you all safe passage_!"

Yuugi could feel the eyes on him from both sides, those he was protecting and those who had just been attacking him. Taking a deep breathe inwards be allowed all his monster, this seemed to settle those around him but some still looked ready for a fight.

Feeling weak and wobbly Yuugi moves over to the coach, he blinks as the teachers failed to see him there. Somewhere above he could hear the Pharaoh's voice going on, yet the words sounded far away and he could no longer make out anything that was being side.

Yuugi drops to his knees hard, he dimly was aware of the pain it caused but could not voice any complains. He stayed on his knees trying to keep upright, when suddenly someone lifted him up by his armpits, he tries to see who but his vision was beginning to blur. It was only by his other sense could he tell that this was a fire bearer.

'I wonder if I have enough power to transfer home?' Yuugi thinks as he closes his eyes.

Crying out Yuugi shot up from where he lay, he glance around and see that he was laying in the narrow pathway of a coach. Children was all to one side going out of the window, others were curled in their seats crying out.

There was a rumble, making him think of the earthquake before when he was with Anzu.

'Anzu!' Yuugi thought as he reaches up and grabs the sides of the seats lifting himself up, another rumble made him fall into the back of the seat; standing and steadying himself he turns to the windows and see the blimps were over the bay.

Yuugi rushes down the narrow path, pushing his way passed screaming and crying children. Getting to the front he climb down the few steps and jumped out the open doors. They was still in the car park.

The blimps were shining brightly. A strange power was gathering.

"What's happening? Why haven't we left?" Yuugi asks coming to stand next to a teacher.

"Its not The blocked the Pharaoh's power and everyone else's!" The teacher says with a broken voice as tears falling down the sides of her face, "They going to destroy the whole city and every in a 5000 mile radius. Even if was to start driving, we would never get away."

Yuugi felt his body shaking, he turns to the left then to the right. People everywhere was staring at the blimps powering up for their attacks and there was nothing anyone could do to stop them.

Yuugi also had tears in his eyes, but not for the same reason; he had been told since for as long as he could remember that he was going to die young, these people around him however had their lives still to live.

Yuugi's gaze fell upon the blossoms covering the ground, not so much as before, the ones around the cars must have been cleared away.

'Wait...blossom?' Yuugi thinks as he slowly rose his head and frowns towards the blimps, "What about light bearers?"

"What?" The teacher mumbles, not facing him.

"The light bearers are powering up," Yuugi says as he points towards the blimps, "But I read that blocking power blocks even themselves if they are in the area, unless they cast something that does not effect them."

"What does that matter?!" The teacher cries out, "No one but light bearers can use their power! So what? What good is that to us?!"

"I'm a light bearer!" Yuugi cries out as he raises his hand to check himself, "I was so weaken that I did not notice!"

"And?" The teacher hisses out in angry, causing him to turn her face. He notices that others was staring at him as well.

"I can sure this!" Yuugi says as he looks down towards the ground, his eyes widen as he thought about it more, "This whole city is covered with them!"

"Like I said-" The teacher starts but Yuugi bought out a card, "So you're running away?"

"I Summon my Curse of Dragon!" Yuugi cries out, he rushes over his monster and crawls onto his head, he was surprised that no one stopped. Turning to the teacher he shouts out, "Don't you know what cherry blossom can be used for?!"

He did not wait for an answer, his dragon had taken off into the skies flying over the heads of the people. Then it slowly rose up, getting higher and higher.

"Now, do I have enough power for this?" Yuugi says as he clings to his dragon, he stares over the pink city, "Here goes nothing..." Clapping his hands together and raises up making large draw out circles as he did, "**Breath of Light!**"

Every single petal in the city was suddenly in the air and over the top, covering it like a thick blanket of pink. Yuugi could see the blimps in the distance, glad that the petals had not gone above them.

"This is it." Yuugi says feeling his core temperature dropping at a fast rate, "Wait for them to attack..." Yuugi saw the moment of release, "_**MIRROR SHIELD**!_"

From where he stood upon his monster a wave of light waved over the blossoms hardening them into a power reflexive defensive and offensive power. The attack from the blimps strike against Yuugi's Mirror Shield and was sent right back to them.


End file.
